


Shaymien’s Playlist

by Jacobious



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobious/pseuds/Jacobious
Summary: One shots, all based on a song.Most of these will be reposts from my Wattpad account
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Dear Lover

Damien is standing around in the living room, staring down into his red solo cup, hearing the music blast around him. He should be having fun, he should be making memories, this is his last party as tomorrow he leaves for college across country, but he can't help but wollow in his sadness. He had been broken up with about 2 days ago when he came out as bisexual to his girlfriend, she says it had nothing to do with it but her sudden demeanor change towards him, and the fact that she broke up with him later that night, leads Damien to be a bit suspicious.

Damien's friends had dragged him some popular guys house to cheer him up, but he just can't, this isn't how Damien works. He needs to be sad for a little while before he can truly have fun again.

He takes a sip of his drink. He doesn't want to pull out his phone as he didn't want to be seen as the lonely person there, so he just watched the people dance. Not crying, not frowning, but also not smiling. Just a blank stare towards the couple making out, a freshman drinking as much as she can get her hands on, and just people dancing. He plays with his necklace, a nervous habit he started with his precious necklace.

He scanned the room for things he hadn't noticed before, just to keep his mind busy. When he saw him sitting in the couch, he had on a backwards hat, a pink shirt, and some jeans as he patted his stomach. He looked like a lost puppy who needed attention, and needed it badly, but he was too nervous to try. Damien breathed out while squinting his eyes, he started to walk over and sit down next to him, giving him the attention he wanted, and so badly needed.

"Hey..you're Shayne right?" Shayne shot up and looked at him, someone hadn't said his name in so long. He immediately smiled and responded.

"Yeah. Why did you come over here and sit with me?" Shayne asked pondering, as no one had ever really come and sat with him.

"Well you looked like you needed a friend, someone to talk to." Shayne's smile grew wider as no one had ever really noticed him before. Damien knew that was true but there was also something he had left out. If he was being honest, he really needed someone to talk to as well. He had felt lonely and didn't want to go dance with his friends, so he took the opportunity as soon as he saw it.

Shayne had a rough journey through high school, no he wasn't bullied, he just wasn't remembered enough to be bullied.

Shayne's parents are actually a very rare case. Shayne had been an accident and his parents decided to keep him, his parents decided they would do the bare minimum. They are not psychopaths and feel empathy towards other people, they just didn't love their own child. They fed him, made sure he was fine in life, and that was about it. They didn't love Shayne and he already had a hard time making friends in school, so he was alone most of the time and never really interacted with. In that time he started to crave attention, most kids like him would start acting out in school just for attention but Shayne had too much anxiety to do anything, he was trapped in his own prison that had a life sentence.

Shayne and Damien had fun and talked like they knew each other for years, but in reality they had just met each other. There was no silence awkward pause in between things with a couple knee slaps and "that's good..." they talked nonstop. Damien was well enough to drive but a little tipsy, but he started to tell that Shayne was pretty drunk. He didn't look it from just sitting there but actually talking to him. 

"Hey can we get out of here?" Shayne said slurring some of his words.

"Oh, uhh sure." Damien said a little taken aback but said yes anyway. Damien grabbed his hand and helped Shayne off the couch and led him to his car, leaving his friends behind with his newly found friend Shayne.

They enter Damien's car and turn on the radio, a sad song starts playing as Damien starts driving, not knowing where's he's going, but if he drives long enough he'll get there. He takes one hand off the steering wheel to play with his necklace. He can overhear Shayne start to whimper as he looks for a quick second to see Shayne wiping the underside of his eyes with his finger, slumped in his seat with his feet on the glove compartment. 

"Hey are you okay?" Damien asked with a worried look taking over his face.

"Yeah it's just..I've never had someone care for me like this.." Shayne said sniffling a little

"You haven't? What about your parents?" 

"They don't care about me, they don't love me. You're the only person who's ever showed some interest in me. I don't wanna go back to that house..can you get a hotel or something?" Shayne said, revealing his hidden secrets to someone finally.

"Yeah..I can get a motel room. I'm sorry no one cared for you." Damien said trying to comfort Shayne, taking a right to the nearest motel.

"I just need you to hold me, pretend like you're gonna love me forever, tell me lies, even if it's just for tonight." Shayne said letting go of what he really has wanted to say for the past 17 years.

If there was something Damien knew how to do it was to give some love, he had given his heart to his girlfriend and it was cut abruptly, he still had some love to give and could definitely give it to someone. Shayne craved attention, Damien needed affection, so they were doing each other a favor.

They got into the motel and checked with the man at the desk. He was on his phone until Shayne and Damien walked up to the desk. Damien had some extra cash so he paid for a room and the man gave him the key. They both walked into the room and Damien locked the door. He looked back at Shayne, who had thrown his hat on the bed to reveal his messy blonde hair, and was tugging at the bottom of his shirt a little uncomfortably. Damien walked over to him and put his hands on either side of his face, he was stroking his cheeks with his thumb when he wiped the underside of his eye to get rid of the tear. Shayne looked at him in a daze, like he had never had experienced this before and Damien in return slowly leaned in and kissed him. Shayne kissed back with a little surprise at the sudden lips connecting to his as well. They kissed for a little bit and Damien was shocked to feel something as well, he had felt this with his girlfriend as well but this feeling was stronger. He felt a spark as Shayne kissed back. They both let go and Shayne started to tear up, Shayne finally felt like someone cared for him, he could feel Damien's warmth surrounding him and a nice smile to go with it. Shayne started to cry more and his eyes fully covered with tears, he felt a hot teardrop roll down his face as Damien pulled him into a hug. Damien played with Shayne's hair and rubbed Shayne's back up and down, he softly whispered in a calming voice and kept repeating "let it all out." Shayne was whimpering into Damien's shoulder as he could feel all of his emotions over the last 17 years, bottled up deep inside him, finally all being let go. Shayne cried for about 5 minutes before they both fell on the bed and laid down next to each other, Shayne snuggled into Damien's chest and continued to cry a little more. Damien's started to care for Shayne and really didn't want him to keep crying, he wanted him to feel better but he knew his was a part of the process. Shayne eventually stopped crying and Damien wiped another tear of off his face and felt his fingers in Shayne's soft hair. Damien shot another smile at him and looked into his eyes, making Shayne, even with his red puffy eyes, smile back. They both kissed each other again this time going for a little longer, feeling Shayne's hands on his face as well. Damien slowly feel asleep, one hand on the necklace. Shayne snuggled his face back into Damien's chest and Damien's rubbed Shayne's back and played with his hair. Shayne was finally happy for once, knowing someone cared about him was all he could've hoped for. He even felt something when he kissed Damien, it was magical, it felt like he had been lifted to the heavens, that was his first kiss but he feels like he has finally found someone, he felt a spark go off and fireworks in his head. And now he's in his arms, falling asleep for the first night, happy.

***

Shayne woke up to nothing, he opened his eyes to a bed alone. He rubbed his eye and picked the corner of his eye, he ran a hand through his hair. The sunlight was shining in through a window onto the bed, what woke him up. He checked his phone and saw it was 7:43, Damien had already left, he wondered why. Shayne grabbed the note he saw next to the phone and quickly unfolded it, he started to read.

Dear Shayne

I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell you goodbye, I had to leave for college this morning. If you're reading this after 7:30, I'm already on a plane to Michigan. My friend Ashley will be coming to pick you up at 8. I loved our interaction last night and even felt something, I felt sparks as we shared a kiss, if we had time we could've even started a beautiful relationship together. But alas, I had to leave. I hope our paths will cross again one day, but for now, it's goodbye. I hope you'll remember me :)

Sincerely, Damien.  
P.S. I hid something in your pocket  
for you to remember me by.

Shayne quickly put down the note and almost ripped open his pocket, a shiny necklace he had saw Damien wearing last night. He put it around his neck and promised himself he would never lose it. He felt a tear slide down his face as he folded up the note and put it in his pocket to keep forever, he wouldn't know if he would see Damien ever again, but he wanted to surely remember if he did. He would forever thank Damien for being the first person to show him what true love felt like, what being cared for felt like, what being loved by someone felt like. 

He played on his phone until he heard a car alarm blaring outside, with no worry for the other people sleeping. He exited the motel room and dropped the key off at the desk. Walking to Ashley's car and opening it, sitting down in the seat as Ashley didn't move from her position. Shayne twiddled his thumbs as Ashley started the car and started to drive out of the motel parking lot.

"Here, type your hike address into this and then press go." Ashley said giving Shayne her phone with Waze on there. Shayne typed his address in and pressed go, like she said, and Siri started speaking. Shayne fell back into the seat and started to fall back asleep.

***

Shayne was working at his desk, playing with the necklace. He was going over his lines for a shoot in 10 minutes. Playing with the necklace had become a thing he had done when he was bored, it kept him busy and reminded him of Damien.

"Alright everyone, if you had noticed there is a part missing in the script that hasn't been claimed by anyone yet, that because it will be played by our new coworker, Damien!" Ian said moving out of the way to reveal the new coworker. Damien shot that same smile he had shot to Shayne almost 10 years ago, Shayne dropped his jaw and stopped playing with his necklace in shock. 

"Hi I'm Damien, Damien Haas. I'll be mostly in smosh games but I will also be in a few sketches." Damien said scanning the room. He had looked around at all of the people and they had shot nice smiles, Olivia a nice smile, Courtney a little too friendly, Noah with the biggest smile, and....Shayne. Shayne's mouth was still agape when they both made eye contact. Damien's smile dropped and his face went white. Luckily the rest of the crew had already looked back at their scripts or computer to not notice. Shayne went in the direction of a random closet they have as he signaled Damien to follow.

They both walked into a closet making sure no one saw them enter together, and making sure no one could hear them. Shayne, even though he had matured a lot and had friends and didn't crave attention any more as he knew people had loved him, turned back into that awkward 17 year old he was around Damien in that storage closet. They both stared at each other for a second as Shayne played with his watch, Damien couldn't take the silence and suddenly kissed him, pushing Shayne against the wall and Shayne made an audible gasp into Damien's mouth. That same feeling he has felt ten years ago was there, the same sparks, the same everything, like deja vú. He melted into the kiss and put his hands around Damien's neck. They kissed for a while and finally separated, they put their foreheads together and Damien looked down, finally noticing the necklace he had given him on that night, he grabbed it inspecting it.

"You kept it after all this time?" Damien said confused looking into Shayne's eyes.

"I wanted to keep it to remember you." Shayne said blushing, looking down. Damien lifted his head and stared back into his eyes, Damien felt like he had finally found the one and unknowingly said,

"I love you." Damien then passionately kissed Shayne as he could feel his own eyes start to water, no one had done something like that. Damien wanted to marry him right there.

"I love you too." Shayne said looking back into his chocolatey eyes.


	2. Heart To Break

Shayne wondered around his new school, just looking around, wondering where his first class will be. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him, the sound of people talking had sort of muffled out as he hugged himself against the walls, trying to get around the groups of people. Shayne was quickly, and literally, pulled out of his trance as his best friend Courtney grabbed his arm. 

"C'mon the bells about to ring!" Courtney said as she basically yanked Shayne to the classroom door. They made it as the teacher was removing the little door stop from underneath the door. 

A little background, Shayne and Courtney were entering their sophomore year at this high school. Shayne had been in a magnet program in elementary school that had tried their damn hardest to tell every parent to go to this middle school and this high school. Most of these schools were related to each other so Shayne had known most of these people since kindergarten. Shayne walked into the classroom recognizing most people that were in there. 

The class was about 25-30 people in there and had tables split up into 6 people per table. Mrs. Donahue had a randomly generated seating chart and stopped each student before they came in to tell them where they were sitting.

Shayne was surprisingly sitting at the same table with most of his friends. Shayne sat down at his table and he had been seated with most of his friends. He was with Courtney, Tommy, Noah, and Olivia. Shayne wasn't very into it today as he wasn't feeling well, he was sick as he had a fever but he wasn't going to miss the first day of school. Shayne could hear the 4 of them talking but wasn't listening to their conversations, just looking down at his hands and playing with them to pass the time. 

Shayne felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked over to his right. He looked over at his fellow classmate and saw a very concerned look. He was taller than him, had some blue streaks in his hair, and had a bit of stubble surrounding his face.

"Hey man are you alright? You seem pretty out of it." He said looking at Shayne and could feel his body heat. He touched the top of Shayne's forehead and could feel his forehead and his heat. 

"Oh wow you're burning up. You should be getting some rest. I'm Damien by the way." Shayne was feeling sick but something about the way that Damien had so quickly cared for him. The way that Damien had been the first notice that Shayne wasn't feeling well and checked him to see if he wasn't feeling well. He had felt seen and cared for by some stranger he hadn't noticed. 

"Yeah I'm not feeling well but I couldn't miss the first day of school. I'm Shayne." Shayne said. Damien, still looking worried said

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse." Damien grabbed his hand. He help up his hand and asked the teacher if they could go to the nurse. The teacher came over and checked Shayne's forehead in the same fashion that Damien had. They had allowed Shayne to go and Damien with him, Damien already had grabbed Shayne's hand and was too worried about him. Shayne felt important and could feel him falling for this stranger, Damien. Shayne didn't fall easily but when he fell he fell hard. When Shayne fell he was giving away his heart. Damien had arm around him and Shayne was resting his head on Damien's shoulder as they walked to the main office. 

Damien had to stay with Shayne until either Shayne felt better or someone came to pick him up, it was a school thing that two people are always safer than one person walking alone. They both got into the office and Damien told the office secretary if they could see the school nurse. They both walked back to where the area was and Damien laid Shayne down on the tiny bed with the piece of thin paper on top of it. Damien sat in a little chair near the bed. Shayne could feel his stomach start to turn and saliva start to form in his mouth. The sickness was at its highest point, he looked up at Damien and somehow told him he was going to throw up with one look. Damien jumped up and immediately scrambled for a trash can. Damien finally found one and bent down in front of the bed. Shayne put his head in the trash can and could feel himself gag, then threw up a good amount. Damien touched the back of Shayne's head and played with his hair while he was throwing up to try and make him feel better. Shayne looked up at Damien with some tears ok the side of his eyes quietly said.

"Thanks for getting the trash can. Can you keep playing with my hair, it feels really good.." Shayne finished quietly. 

"Sure." Damien responded, he got on top of the bed and got next to Shayne. Shayne could feel Damien's body heat and it felt warm and cuddly. Shayne felt a little weird saying this but he really wanted it so he asked,

"Can you hold me while you play with my hair?" Shayne was a little too tired to explain himself and hoped he wouldn't be weirded out. Damien smiled and responded,

"Anything to make you feel better." He started to move as Shayne really started to blush. Damien slid down next to Shayne and Shayne snuggled into Damien's chest. He then started to play and scratch Shayne's hair making him get a little tired and feel some tingles. 

Damien couldn't see it but Shayne was smiling from ear to ear. Shayne had given his heart to Damien and hoped he wouldn't break it. Shayne was for the first time experiencing love at first sight. How nice Damien was to him and how he completely cared for him immediately.

Shayne was starting to fall asleep and could feel his eye lids getting heavier. Shayne could feel Damien's warmth coming from his chest and loved his hair being played with. Shayne was getting very calmed hearing his heart beat matching his breathing. He fell asleep in Damien's loving arms. 

Shayne's heart was completely given away to a Damien, he had already started to fall. He loved the way Damien helped him and protected him in his arms. He loved Damien's loving touch that made you feel cared for, Shayne had already felt butterflies when he looked at him. Shayne doesn't care if this is his worst mistake, he's going to fall for him and hope he doesn't shatter, he hopes his heart doesn't break.

The nurse finally came in, saw that Shayne was sleeping and asked Damien quietly to explain what happened. (The nurse was also Damien's aunt). Shayne wasn't a light sleeper and was sick so he was practically passed out.

"He has a high fever and seemed out of it, while we were waiting he threw up. He wanted me to hold him so I did and he fell asleep." He finished put his head back down in Shayne's hair, he continued to play with it. The nurse grabbed a thermometer and said,

"Damien I think we're gonna have to wake him."

"No please, he seems so peaceful. And plus, isn't sleeping healthier for you when you're sick?" Damien pleaded. The nurse sighed and dropped her hands to her side.

"You could touch his head and just see that's he's burning up. That's how I knew." Damien lightly turned Shayne to the side so the nurse could see his head.

She touched his head and felt that he was burning up. 

"Oh yeah that is a pretty bad fever," The nurse responded after taking her hand, "and you said he already threw up?" She finished

Damien nodded his head, he pulled Shayne back into his grasp. He could hear Shayne getting a little restless without being in Damien's arms. 

"He should probably go home." The nurse added on. She went to grab a book of phone numbers of the students. She started to flip open the book as she started to talk to Damien.

"So..do you like him?" The nurse asked.

"I just met him, you're trying to pair me up with any boy." Damien responded a little defensively.

"Oh please, if it someone else you wouldn't be holding them in your arms. You two would make a cute couple." 

"...fine. You're right. But he wouldn't even like me back anyway. He just looks so cute and he even asked me to hold him and play with his hair." Damien admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you the first time." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"I said you're right." Damien said louder but not enough to wake Shayne up.

"Also, he could like you back. Have some faith in yourself Damien. He asked you to hold him. You didn't offer, he asked to be held." She said, she started punching in the phone number as Damien continued to play with his hair. 

Damien was in deep thought as rubbed the back of Shayne and scratched and played with his hair. Could he like him back? He did lean on him and ask him to hold him, maybe he was feeling the same things.

"Hi this is the school nurse...you're son is sick..he has a high fever and he threw up...he kind of has to go home, he could be a potential danger of spreading it to other students...alright thank you." She dropped the phone and continued, "His mom should be here in about 20 minutes. I'm gonna go finish my lunch." The nurse finished, left the office and closed the door behind her.

Damien was thinking about whether or not Shayne could like him. He wondered about all of the things that had happened, how he leaned on him when they were walking to the office, how he asked to play with his hair and hold him in the nurses office. Damien also wondered about how quickly he went to protect him, this was a stranger and yet he was cuddling him and went into protective boyfriend mode once he was sick. Damien thought about how he should ask for his number possibly, it's not inherently romantic, but he could try to see Shayne's reaction. If Shayne looked pretty happy and gave it right away, or if Shayne looked a little confused and said sure. If Shayne responded with "I'm not gay" he could say he wasn't asking for a date just a new friend. 

***

Damien checked his phone to see that 20 minutes had passed by. He should probably wake Shayne up and tell him his mom is about to be here, so that's what he did. 

Damien woke Shayne up lightly by rubbing his back and pulling him out of the cuddle. 

"Hey Shayne, your mom is about to be here." Shayne groaned as he tried to put himself back into Damien's chest.

"You should probably get up. You can't be here forever." Damien said as he chuckled.

"Says you." Shayne responded as he tried to wrap himself around Damien. Damien rolled his eyes and provided a light smile as he said,

"Fine. You get 30 more seconds." They cuddled for 30 seconds and then Damien actually pulled him off of him. They talked for a little before Damien asked the question.

"Hey can I have your phone number?" Damien asked. Shayne provided a big smile and blushed while he pulled out his phone. Shayne wanted to try and hide his blushing face as he look down and opened his phone. Damien did the same and pulled out his phone.

They both got next to each other and there faces were close. They traded phones and put in each other's names and numbers in there. 

Shayne gave Damien his phone back and looked back up at him, Damien did the same. They started to get lost in each other's eyes. Damien loved the way his blue eyes popped and his smile. Shayne leaned a little in and closed his eyes. Damien did the same and their lips met contact. Damien didn't care he was sick he wanted to touch his lips. 

Shayne didn't see anything else in the world in that moment, the only thing that existed was Damien's love. His heart wasn't broken, it could've been his worst mistake, but it turned out to be his best. Shayne loved it when he touched him, he loved Damien's hands on the side of his face. He loved everything, he loved him.

They let go of the kiss and looked at each other. They both smiled and blushed a little. All of sudden the door opens and Shayne's mom comes in. They both jump and pretend to get on their phones. Luckily Shayne's mom didn't notice and was on her phone so she didn't see anything. 

"Shayne are you ready to go?" Shayne's mother asked looking up from her phone with a slight smile.  
Shayne quickly said yeah getting up.

"Ok good cause I have to sign you out." Shayne's mother finished and left the office.

Damien let out laugh that he had been holding and felt a light punch on his shoulder from Shayne, he looked up at him and his face was completely red.

"Shut up." Shayne said through his chuckles. Damien stopped some and gave Shayne another kiss, this one not as long. Shayne still beaming from ear to ear. Melting from his lips.

"Don't get too red." Damien said and Shayne's smile dropped and got more red.

"Shut up!" Shayne exclaimed with a wide smile still on his face as Damien broke into laughter. Shayne's mother came in and Shayne left. Damien finished his laughter with a sigh of relief that it went well. He walked back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart To Break  
> Kim Petras  
> This is too much fluff


	3. These Four Walls

Damien woke up this morning, feeling his dried tears on his face. Damien looked down hoping to see his face again, his warmth, but all he saw was an empty bed. An empty room. An empty soul.

Damien got out of their, or his bed, and went to take a shower. Damien normally took cold showers, but he was too tired and didn't feel like getting out of bed anyway. He never felt like getting out of bed anymore. Damien turned on the hot water and didn't start to wash his hair, grab some soap, even do anything. Damien just stared at the messy shower wall, cracks and lines among it, broken. Damien sat down and didn't even cry, he just sat there as the shower ran on his face. Damien knew he was going to be late, so to his regression, he started to wash his body and hair.

Damien got in his car, he fell back in his seat as he just sat there. He looked to his right as Shayne looked at him and with worry in Shayne's eyes. Shayne put his hand over Damien's as Shayne started to speak.

"Damien I'm worried about you. You've been a lot less productive in almost everything you do."

"What am I supposed to do, you were my light and soul. I can't live and I can't function. Please stay with me." Damien pleaded

"I can't do that, you need to learn to live by yourself. Promise you will eat today, or at least smile?"

"I'll try."

Shayne gave Damien one last smile before removing his hands. Damien looked down and to his right, Shayne was gone. Damien sighed and started his drive to work. 

Damien entered work and there was a somber undertone to everything, they filmed a lot of stuff but they could it just wasn't the same. They filmed an Eat it or Yeet it and there was a spot missing at the table. Damien was watching it film and seeing Shayne's spot.

Damien would cry thinking about how he wanted to say goodbye one last time. He was missing someone he would hold, he was missing the little things. Everytime Shayne stood up to go to the bathroom or to go get something, Damien would get a little kiss on the cheek, or have his hair played with. Damien would hear someone get up from their chair and hope that one last time it would Shayne, he hoped everytime but he knew it couldn't happen.

Everyone went home and Damien was still working, or as productive he could be. He ate as much as he could but food didn't taste like food, it tasted like nothing. Damien couldn't keep his promise about smiling, he wasn't genuinely happy the entire day, Damien either felt numb or cried. Damien went over to Shayne's desk, he looked at a picture of him and Shayne together. Damien was kissing Shayne's cheek as Shayne was taking the photo. Damien could feel his eyes well up as his face started to shake from the tears. Damien started to sob as he put his head down on Shayne's desk.

Damien laid in his bed, deciding to sleep on the right side, Shayne's side, for once. Damien grabbed Shayne's pillow and hugged it like he would Shayne. He missed Shayne's warmth, his breathing going in an out, his heartbeat. Damien couldn't get these things with a pillow but it was the closest he could.  
Damien didn't go to sleep that night, all he did was cry and hug Shayne's pillow tighter and tighter. All Damien wants is to disappear, he wants to hear Shayne's voice again, he wants to hold him, he wants to hear his laugh, he wants to say goodbye, one last time.

***

It's the day of the funeral, Damien was dreading this day since he found out Shayne had died. Damien had to film a scene for an every blank ever, he and the rest of the cast has had their comedy skills and writing skills go down dramatically since the accident. 

"You think that's hard, I can't even..I'm sorry can I...can I try that again?" Damien said, fumbling his line.

"You think that's hard, I can't even...I just need a minute." Damien said getting up and off the set, Damien ran to the bathroom as he started to cry. Damien sobbed into the sink. He heard someone open the door to one of the stalls, Damien didn't bother to look up until he could feel arms around his waist. Damien looked up to see Shayne testing his head on Damien's shoulder. 

Damien turned around to hug Shayne. He whispered in Shayne's ear

"What made you come back?" Damien asked as he lightly teared up

"I saw that you really needed me right now, other times you could deal with it on your own but at this point. You needed me." Shayne said 

Damien quietly said thank you as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Shayne's head. They slowly swayed for a while as Damien calmed. Shayne let go and told him he was ready, Damien wanted him to stay but he also knew he was ready to go back.

"Can I at least get a chance to say bye?" Damien said crying a little bit.

"You'll get your chance. But now you, must go back." Shayne said as Damien replied okay quietly.

Their hands slowly disconnected as Shayne left the bathroom. Damien wiped his tears and walked out of the bathroom as well. Damien came back while they were filming another scene.

"Oh Damien's back, okay so we will finish this scene before we start the next one."

Damien successfully finished the scene and got a few laughs from the rest of the crew. Damien still wanted Shayne but it was getting easier.

***

Damien was putting on his suit as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You look nice, really nice in fact." Shayne said smiling.

"Thanks, I put a lot of effort in it for you."

"You really did love me." Shayne said tightening Damien's tie.

"Of course I did, you were my everything, and I will continue to love you forever, until the day I die."

"Now you're gonna make me cry." Shayne said as smiling widely and wiping a tear corner of his eye.

"Oh trust me I'm gonna be crying, you don't even know." Damien said giving him a light smile.

They got in the car together and Shayne put his hand on Damien's arm, and said

"So you know this is the last time I can see you" Shayne said, hoping for a light reaction.

"I know, but I'm just gonna miss you so much, even with you not here you helped me so much. I just can't imagine you gone." Damien said tearing up a little.

"I won't be there, but you can get through this, you can get through anything. You will feel my spirit there with you." Shayne said as Damien could feel a single tear run down his cheek.

"I'll try, but without your voice helping and pushing me along, it's gonna be so hard." 

"Damien, I promise you you will wake up eventually without feeling sadness. You will feel happy."

"I really hope so, because I feel nothing..."

Damien arrived at the building where the service will be held and could see the sadness radiating off the building. He walked inside as he saw a crowd of people standing around looking at the tv, it was a montage of Shayne and his family and friends. Damien saw all of Shayne's family members there and they were all crying, some sobs, some light tears, but everyone was crying.

Damien met up with the smosh people as they were all sitting in one row, Shayne had the opportunity to have all of his coworkers become his best friends, so they all were sitting pretty far up in the front. Damien sat on the end of the row, next to Olivia. Olivia was tapping her eyes with a tissue every so often, not crying too much but definitely has been crying. 

Damien was empathetic, very in fact. When all of Shayne's family members stood up and gave their eulogies about Shayne, and Damien could see the sadness in their eyes, Damien was nearly bawling like a baby. He wasn't to the stage where you audibly wheeze, but he was getting there. 

Damien finally stood up to go give his eulogy, he hadn't really planned anything but he knew what he wanted to say.

"Shayne was my best friend since we met, almost immediately we connected just like that, and you don't get that too often. I had the biggest crush on Shayne since I met him and I was so happy when he said he felt the same, so happy in fact we wasted no time moving in together. Every day when I wake up, I'm going to be reminded of Shayne, I'm never going to stop loving him until the day I die. That night he died...he went out to get some groceries and I had set up the house while he was gone to look perfect so I could..propose, but he never came home. Shayne was a beautiful human being with a great soul, I just wish he was hears today so the world could see more of it." Damien finished and went to sit down

"That was beautiful." Olivia said as she shakily inhaled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I would've said yes. The ring doesn't look half bad either." Shayne said putting his hand on Damien's shoulder

Damien laughed as he could see the wedding ring on Shayne's hand.

***

The rest of the service finished up as Damien walked outside. Damien stood by his car as Shayne appeared next to him. Damien hugged Shayne and cried on his shoulder as Shayne rubbed his back, comforting him.

"I don't want you to go, please don't go." Damien said sobbing into Shayne's shoulder

"It will be alright, everything will be alright." Shayne repeated over and over into Damien's ear.

They looked at each other and shared one last kiss. Shayne let go and held Damien's hands, feeling the rings on each of their fingers.

"Here's your chance to say goodbye." Shayne said

Damien's lip quivered a bit as he cried even more

"I will love you for however long I live. You are my everything...Goodbye." Damien said crying uncontrollably

"I love you too. See you in the other side." Shayne said giving Damien one last smile, a quick kiss on the cheek. Then disappearing into nothing.

***

Damien went to bed that night, in his bed, he knew that Shayne wasn't there, but he could feel Shayne's warmth among him. He could still feel his love. The first night Damien didn't cry himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Four Walls  
> Little Mix  
> Ok so it’s probably not as well written as I hoped but I tried a sad chapter for once


	4. Cuz I Love You

Shayne entered the school that morning with his backpack slung over one side of his shoulder, he sat down at one of the many tables scattered near the entrance of the school. He was at one of the best schools in the state for arts funding and programming so everyone there had some good talent. He was checking his phone ever few minutes to see when he had to go to class, one time he looked up from his phone and saw his BFF since freshman year Courtney standing there. 

"Wow someone's actually here early." Courtney said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah well we do have a concert tonight and Mr. Owens won't let you play unless you're there on time. I am not missing this one." Shayne said turning to Courtney

"Why? Just so you can show up Damien?" Courtney asked sarcastically

"Would that be bad if I said yes?" 

"Shayne." She said dropping her expression.

"What? Of course I want to play but if I have the chance to show him up with my amaaaazing solo then I will of course rub it in his face when I'm done. I know he wants me to not be there so he would have the solo for tonight but I literally would never let that happen in about...2 billion years."

"God why don't you just fuck already?" Courtney said getting exponentially tired of Shayne complaining about Damien.

They have both had a long and complicated history of never really getting along, they both play clarinet and have had a large rivalry since 9th grade year. Shayne was a chair ahead in freshman year but Damien got into All-state that year while Shayne didn't. In District Damien was a spot ahead of him. Sophomore year Damien took 1st chair and Shayne was 2nd in the band, they both got into All-state and Shayne was actually a spot ahead of Damien, Shayne was also 1st chair in District while Damien was 2nd. That's when the rivalry really started and it turned into a real battle rather than a friendly competition. Junior year it flopped again with Shayne getting 1st in the band and Damien 2nd, they both got into all-state and Damien received 1st chair and got a solo in all-state, which was a big deal as he was playing as the best clarinetist in the state, that really made Shayne mad as he thought he deserved that solo at all-state. It was senior year and Shayne had somehow yanked that 1st chair spot in the band from him and would be playing a solo on a piece tonight. Shayne had prepared this solo to death, not to just impress everyone but also to rub it in Damien's face. 

At Courtney's remarks about fucking Damien, Shayne had actually blushed a little. He didn't want to admit it with all of his might, but he had actually had a big crush on Damien. Shayne didn't know how to express it but he did love Damien, he wanted to kiss him, feel Damien's fingers playing with his hair, fall asleep in his loving arms, do everything people in love do. But Shayne didn't know how to express it because he had never felt this way about someone before and he saw someone who was achieving something that was his dream and possibly taking it away from him. He translated his love into anger and wanted to beat him, he was far too deep in this battle to give up just because he loved him, he was stubborn like that. 

"I would never, he would be the last person on Earth." Shayne said lying to himself, he would be the first.

"You guys are gonna have the most passionate sex one day, just get all of the anger out in one fell swoop." Courtney finished. Shayne laughed and shook his head as they grabbed their backpacks and headed to band. 

Shayne sat down in his chair which was in the front and first in the row as he was 1st chair. He started to wet his reed and put his clarinet together as Damien sat down next to him, making a loud thud with his backpack hitting the leg of the chair.

"How does that solo sound?" Damien asked not looking at Shayne but at his case.

"Perfect." Shayne said also not looking at him

"Oh wow I'm so happy for you." Damien said with no enthusiasm, in the most monotone voice he could muster. 

"Yeah I made it perfect knowing you would have to listen to me play it tonight, sitting there watching me prove I'm the better player." Shayne said back very cocky.

"You'll choke like you always do. Then you'll have to see my smug smile the rest of the night." Damien said closing his eyes and starting to smile, he then continued his statement.

"See I'm already smiling thinking about how much you're gonna bomb." Damien said showing a bright smile. Shayne loved his smile but absolutely loathed why he was smiling, he rolled his eyes as Olivia leaned over from her 1st oboe spot.

"Can you both just shut the fuck up and just be happy for each other. No one cares." Olivia finished putting the reed on her instrument.

"I'll stop caring once he admits I'm better than him." Damien said checking his fingernails

"I'll stop caring once he admits I'm better than him." Shayne responded putting more emphasis on him not once looking at each other.

"That'll never happen." Damien responded quickly.

"Neither will the other." Shayne ended the conversation. Olivia sighed and shook her head as she started to warm up.

***

School had ended and Courtney was going to ride with Shayne, she had been dropped of by her parents but her parents were working late so they couldn't pick her up. Courtney opened the door to Shayne's Ford Edge and buckled her seat belt.

"So how prepared are you from 1-10 for this solo tonight?" Courtney asked turning on the heater as it was a cold day in December.

"17" 

"Wow only 17? You need to practice more." Shayne smiles and rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the statement was, he knew it was a joke, but Shayne also knew how hard he had practiced this solo.

"I made sure to get up to there bc the best Damien can do is a 15." Courtney breathed in as she was about to say something else, then bit her lip and shook her head.

"What? What were you gonna say?" Shayne said a little worried.

"You talk about Damien a little too much dude. I know you said you hate him but I'm starting to think this is just your way of showing affection." Courtney said looking down.

"I promise you 100% that I do not like him. The only reason I'm talking about him so much is because he's about to get shown why I'm the better player." Shayne said adjusting his review mirror.

"You know what they say, love what you can but hate what you can't have." 

"No ones ever said that."

"I just did." 

***

Shayne arrived later that night in full tux uniform, case in hand and music under his left armpit. He walked in and saw Damien who...looked so good. Every strand of his hair lined up perfectly, his jaw and stubble being prominent. Shayne looked at him with attraction and love but had to remind himself he was his enemy. He went over to put his case and music in his chair and walked over to Courtney as she was playing with her hair, she was standing in front of the marimba sticks in hand. 

"Are you prepared for tonight?" Shayne finally asked for once.

"Well yeah the percussion parts I got weren't very interesting, I mean hell we're not even playing on a piece." Shayne expressed a yeah by shrugging his shoulders.

"I just want it to be Christmas already, then winter break, then all-state."

"Same, I just want to sleep for once. It's so tiring being this perfect." Courtney said sarcastically.

"So you have insomnia then." Shayne snapped back with a smirk on his face.

"You're a rude bitch, you know that." Courtney said laughing and hitting him (not that hard) with her sticks.

Shayne laughed and went to sit down in his chair and him and Damien started arguing again.

"I can't wait to show you who the better player is." Shayne said.

"Oh you'll show us alright, you'll show everyone." Shayne rolled his eyes as Damien continued talking.

"See look, I'm gonna show you again how I'm gonna be smiling after you bomb." He closed his eyes just like he did earlier in the day and started to smile. He sighed as he had a wide smile. The smile and his eyes sparkling in the room made Shayne melt and somehow hate him more. Shayne muttered a whatever as Mr. Owens stood up on the pedestal and started to warm up.

***

They were in concert, the glowing lights shining a shade of yellow on their pieces of paper and slightly blinding them if they look straight at them. The audience wasn't anyone they could pick out directly, it was just a sea of dark faces of parents who are there to support their children. Shayne loves the feeling of his hard work and the bands being paid off in an amazing performance. The next piece was about to start and it was the final one, it included his solo. 

It started, the flutes running through their 16th notes, the French horns and trombones blasting their notes. 

4 measures. 

The tuba and euphoniums providing a strong base for everyone. 

3 measures.

The occasional hit of the bass drum as Shayne started to breath slower.

2 measures.

The band getting louder as Shayne took some of his last breaths

1 measure.

Everyone kept getting louder and louder and louder and faster and faster and faster until everything came to a screeching halt.

Solo time.

Shayne was the only one playing as he held on to an E. He was listening to himself and thought he sounded good, then while he was moving to the next note, one of the fingers slipped on the spit coming out of the holes and caused him to squeak. He had never squeaked before when practicing. He could hear Damien's breath as he closed his eyes. Shayne was caught off guard and fell behind in his solo as a result, causing there to be a painstaking silence. Shayne's face turned very red as a result and tried to catch up on the sixteenth notes. He caught the end of the solo but the damage had already been done. It turned his solo from a 17 to a 4. Shayne was worried about he would be perceived but more mad at the fact he could see Damien smiling ear to ear from the rest of the performance. He was playing the notes but he was out of it for the rest of the concert and just wanted to go home.

The concert had ended and Shayne briskly walked to his case. He was putting his stuff away with absolutely no expression on his face, Courtney ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shayne are you okay?" Courtney said rubbing Shayne's shoulder. Shayne's lip started to quiver as he responded,

"I'll be fine as long as I don't see...I don't see him." Shayne said wiping a single tear with his sleeve from the corner of his eye. Shayne shut his case and started to walk to the door, the rest of the world was in a blur right now, a constant ringing tone that muted everyone's voices around him. He felt like a goldfish in a bowl everyone was staring at and he couldn't escape, everyone was talking about him and whispering about what happened, Shayne pretended not to hear but he knew he was going to be talked about and the next week would be hell. Sets of eyes staring at him every chance they get. But it only got worse.

Damien appeared with a large smile on his face he breathed in and breathed out loudly. 

"It feels even better when it actually happens."

Shayne shook his head and walked out of the room, Damien followed suit and followed him into the parking lot. Damien repeating Shayne's name over and over as Shayne ignores him and wipes the tear off his red cheeks. The rest of the band followed suit interested in what was about to happen, some pulling out their phones and started recording.

"Shayne what did I do? Why are you acting like this?" Shayne stopped dead in his tracks and Damien was a little shocked by this sudden stopping.

"Did you really have the audacity to ask what did you do?" Courtney grabbed onto Sarah's hand and whispered that she's never seen Shayne look that mad before. Shayne continued, stepping a little closer to Damien until they were arms length with every sentence, 

"You really think that telling me I'm going to bomb this solo and having that fucking smug ass look on your face after I bombed, thanks a lot by the way, is nothing? You clearly don't care about anyone's feelings other than your own. You had the capability to show how happy you were after I messed up one of the most important things to me and I knew you were smiling that entire performance after I finished." Shayne ended. It stated to rain, but neither of them would be going anywhere.

"Shayne that's a damn lie. I'm sorry that I smiled but you kept beating me in playing and I didn't know what to do." Damien pleaded.

"Here's what you could've done, maybe not rubbed it in my face every time you got a solo. Maybe not bring up every two seconds your solo at all state. Maybe not be so sarcastic to me anytime I show joy in something." Shayne continued starting to cry as the rain poured harder.

"You can not. You can not stand there and tell me these things like you haven't done any of those before. Do you know how you hurt me when you rubbed it in my face when you got that solo tonight, do you know how you hurt me anytime you wouldn't fucking look at me. I can't do this anymore." Damien said also starting to cry. Shayne started to feel very badly as he saw how he hurt Damien, he hated the way that he was making Damien feel and he just wanted to hold him until he felt better. Shayne started crying more, occasionally wiping the tear from his face. But he couldn't let his guard down, he needed to continue otherwise he would actually hug Damien and kiss him right then and there.

"Damien you've done worse than I've ever done to you. I don't understand why you hate me so much." Shayne said not trying to look at the pain in Damien's face, trying to focus on the water droplets bouncing off his coat jacket, or the band recording the incident in the background.

"Why do you hate me?! I wasn't trying to steal your spot and I'm sorry if I did, but I just didn't want this to happen. I need to let this go." Damien said wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Shayne looked up at him finally noticing how his eyes shimmered with tears. He asked really caring for him, his wall was down and he wanted to shower him with love. He expected Damien to respond with an I'm not crying or because you're mean, but what actually happened was quite different.

Damien had grabbed Shayne's face and collided his lips with his own. The entire band had gasped all at once. Damien's palms cupping Shayne's jaw and his fingers in his hair. Shayne had gasped and made an audible sound but returned the kiss, this is what he always wanted and it honestly felt really good. Like 4 years of rivalry and heated battles and arguments all led up to one big breaking point from a kiss. Shayne felt like he had fell into the clouds. He wanted to treasure this feeling and most importantly, he wanted more. 

"Because I love you." Damien said releasing and staring into Shayne's eyes. Shayne was feeling so many things at once staring into Damien's chocolate eyes. He felt love, he felt passion, he felt sadness. Shayne felt the most in the moment was confusion as Damien let go and walked back into the band room to actually get his stuff.

Shayne stood with his mouth agape and his cheeks red as he kept repeating to himself.

He loves me back

He loves me back 

Shayne looked up at all of the band who everyone except Courtney couldn't have predicted this at all. Courtney was shocked too but everyone's jaw was dropped to the ground. Shayne actually started to process what happened and he knew he needed to find Damien. Shayne started to run towards the door, him passing all of the cameras recording the entire interaction, he started to call out his name as he pushed the door open. Like before, the world was a blur all around him, everyones voices muffled in the background, talking about him, but this time he had a purpose. He needed to find him and give him all of his love he's hidden inside of him that has been locked away. Shayne kept running but he also thought for a second, letting his legs take him wherever they were going.

Where would he be? He already put his clarinet away because I didn't see him holding it. He drives I think, he must be going to the other parking lot!

Shayne turned his legs around and ran full speed towards the parking lot, he heard some people following behind him but he just ran faster, maybe a teacher telling him to slow down, maybe Courtney calling his name. Shayne didn't care, he only cared about Damien. He made his way to the door and pulled it out and open as fast as he could. He saw Damien in his car and starting to drive away. Shayne saw the headlights of his car start to disappear in the night as he put his hands on his face.

I'm too late.

Shayne started to cry some more as he slowly made his way back to back to his car. Courtney stopped him on the way. And wrapped her arm around him. Courtney grabbed his shoulders demanded.

"Shayne look at me. You're going to be okay, he's going to be there tomorrow." Shayne removed his hands from his eyes and showed his puffy eyes and red face.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go home, take a long nice hot shower, and then FaceTime me immediately after. We're talking about this." Shayne nodded feeling his lip quiver.

"Can you walk me to my car? I don't really want all of the questions." Shayne said knowing he was either going to be bombarded with questions or stared at immensely. Courtney smiled and wrapped her arm around him as they walked briskly to Shayne's car.

***

Shayne arrived at his house, both of his parents were on a business trip as they worked at the same company, so Shayne had the whole house to mope. He went into the bathroom and started to undress. Feeling moist and ruffling his hair as he saw dark circles under his red eyes and dried tears on his cheeks. He jumped in the shower and felt the warm water wrap around him like a wet blanket. Shayne decided he would do everything in that shower, clean his face, use shampoo and conditioner, wash his entire body twice from head to toe. He wanted to wash away this day.

Shayne cleaned himself and felt his skin, he felt his thighs and arms and chest. It never felt so smooth, he was feeling his soft hair as well before he heard his phone start to ring. He put on a loose t shirt and some gym shorts before he answered the FaceTime he knew would be from Courtney. 

"So we might as well get to the point. You like Damien too." Courtney said skipping the hellos they normally have.

"It's actually more than that, I love him. I had never felt these feelings before and I didn't know how to handle it, he was just so perfect."

"Shayne you need to tell him too. You need to tell him because he's not doing so good right now, hug him and kiss him and tell him you love him. Damien's probably having the worst night out of anyone." Courtney said sitting down. Shayne looked down and felt a tear start to well up as he finally realized what situation Damien was in. Damien had just got into a giant argument in the pouring rain, got yelled at by the love of his life, kissed him and didn't get any reaction other than a shocked face. He had no idea Shayne felt the same and was dreading every second that went by, knowing he was going to have to confront everyone tomorrow and especially Shayne who for all he knows is straight. 

Shayne and Courtney talked for about an hour, on what Shayne needed to do. How he knew that he loved Damien, how he felt, how the kiss was. Shayne said goodbye and fell into bed. He got under the covers and fell asleep almost right away.

***

Shayne was sitting in the waiting area, tapping his foot relentlessly as he and Courtney waited for Damien to arrive. 

"You got it right?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah I got it before I came here." Shayne said, he had his plan in his backpack. Shayne looked at Courtney and started to express how nervous he was. Courtney stopped him halfway through,

"That's great and all but Damien is currently walking away and you're missing your chance." Shayne quickly turned around to see the back of Damien's head at a pretty far distance already. Shit, he grabbed his backpack and started to walk faster than Damien and tried to catch up to him. Damien had entered a tiny hallway with not a lot of people in it, it was kind of like a short cut to get to one of his classes. Shayne saw this as a perfect opportunity as there wasn't really anyone there. He finally caught up with him and turned him around and slammed him against the wall.

"Ow! Fuck why did you do that?" Damien said touching the back of his head.

"Ok you're going to stay right here while I try and explain myself." Shayne said finally letting go of Damien's arms. Shayne took a deep breath and started to quickly zip open his backpack. He looked down and took another deep breath, this was happening. He pulled out a bouquet of roses and started to speak.

"Do you remember when you kissed me last night?" Shayne started already feeling his eyes well up.

"Yeah.." Damien said trailing off looking confused.

"Well I actually really liked it, I loved it actually. And I don't know how I find the strength to say this but I love you too and I got you this bouquet as a way to say sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the parking lot. I'm sorry for doubting you and always picking fights with you. I'm not very good at talking and expressing my emotions so I hope this is enough for you to forg-" 

"Shayne stop" Damien said lifting Shayne's chin with his index finger and thumb. Damien looked into his tear filled eyes and saw pure emotion. Damien kisses Shayne passionately as Shayne dropped the roses. Damien moves his hands back to where he was last night, as Shayne put his hands in the same positions. The kissed each other not caring if the whole world was watching. Shayne let go and went into a big smile.

"I'm sorry for everything too. I hope you know I love you." Damien said kind of whispering.

Shayne snuggles his face into Damien's neck as the words replay in his head.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz I Love You  
> Lizzo  
> This is legitimately my favorite chapter


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok

Shayne entered Olivia's apartment, seeing her grab a hair tie to put into her ponytail. He was almost the last person to arrive for Olivia's sleepover, only showing up before Keith. He didn't really know why she decided to have this at her apartment since there wasn't much seating space so the cast was squeezed together on a couch and one singular recliner chair. Shayne saw kind of an empty spot between Damien and Olivia, she was sitting in the middle of the couch while Damien was on the end of the left side of the couch. Shayne squeezed in feeling his legs slide back and forth between both of their legs. 

"Ugh Keith is always late. Fuck it, I'm gonna take a picture without him. Everybody get in this one." Olivia extended her arm out as far as she could to get everyone in the picture but Damien where he was sitting wasn't in the picture. So Damien leaned in wrapping his arms around Shayne's chest and resting his head on Shayne's left shoulder. He smiled a toothy grin at the camera and Shayne couldn't help but blush at sudden warmth he was feeling, he loved also feeling Damien's slight stubble rub against his face and rest on his shoulder. He loved his arms around him and the warmth in his heart, just feeling Damien against him and holding him, even it was for that two seconds, before he heard the camera make its obnoxiously loud sound and Damien let go. Shayne looked at the photo, the rest of the people started to complain on how bad they looked but Shayne couldn't help but notice his appearing shade of red on the photo. He also noticed how in the photo he was more focused on Damien's arms, looking slightly down to Damien's left arm and slightly touching their face more. Shayne didn't even realize he was doing it as it was happening. He blushed more looking at this photo of him. He thought of what would happen if he truly could have Damien, if he wasn't so scared and intimidated of getting a no, and if he hadn't already said no to him once. Shayne thought of that fateful day about 3 years ago, a little less than 6 months before Damien joined smosh.

Shayne woke up cuddled into a chest he didn't know. He looked up and saw a familiar face, a stranger he had met last night and had fun with. Shayne had went out to a bar to get his mind off of things and have fun, he went with his friends to a local gay bar because gays have the most fun. He made eye contact with the stranger and they both smiled at each other. Shayne got up, a little more on his game than other nights, and started to talk to the stranger. 

"Hey what's your name?" Shayne asked taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Damien. What made you come over here?" Damien asked.

"Well I couldn't let someone as cute as you pass by me." Shayne said. Damien smiled and felt his face go a little red as he complimented. 

"Well thank you, and the same could be said for you." Damien said taking a shot, messing with his brown hair. Shayne looked back at his friends, the smosh crew, and knew that no one was recording anything. 

"Hey do you maybe wanna get out of here?" Shayne asked putting his hand on Damien's thigh. Damien smirked and stood up, grabbing Shayne's hand and leading him out of the bar. Shayne, while being pulled by Damien, ordered an Uber. Him and Damien were too drunk to drive and they knew that. Luckily they didn't have to wait at all actually because the closest Uber was right across the street. He ordered it to go to his apartment which was also not a very long drive.

The Uber driver drove trying her fucking best to ignore the sounds of Shayne and Damien. It sounded like from her perspective they were trying to eat each other's faces off back there. Damien stuck his fingers into Shayne's hair and pulled him into the most intense make out session Shayne's ever experienced. Shayne felt Damien's strong hands holding his head as he slipped in the tongue and bit his lip a little, leaving it a shade of purple. Shayne was very surprised as he seemed like a quiet nice guy at a bar, he didn't seem like someone so intense when it came to getting dirty. Shayne loved it though. 

They made it back to Shayne's apartment and opened the door, Shayne led him to the bed and Damien fell on top of him, Damien moving down to his neck and sucking on it making sure to leave his mark. Shayne started to moan as Damien held his arms down and made hickeys all over his neck.

And that's all Shayne could remember of that night.

He woke up in Damien's chest. He didn't savor the moment, rather he moved away and stretched in the bed, looking down and realizing they were both naked. 

"Did I just have sex with a stranger?" Shayne asked himself falling back into his own pillow. Shayne looked at the clock and realized he woke up just right on time, but that also meant if he didn't want to be late, he should probably get up now. Shayne got up and put some clothes on as he could hear Damien start to stretch in the same manor he just did. Shayne entered the bathroom and looked at himself, he realized the amount of makeup he would need to cover his hickeys and how much shit he was gonna get from the cast. He sighed and started to brush his teeth. Damien got out of the bed and started to out in his clothes from last night, occasionally rubbing his eye or messing with his hair. Damien called the Uber this time for himself as he didn't have a way to get out of the apartment without having to ask Shayne for one, which could be awkward. Shayne finished putting on his outfit and using mouthwash as Damien was about to leave, he wanted to ask one more question before he left. 

"Hey Shayne, so I know we just had sex and all but would you maybe..possibly...wanna go on a date?" Damien said at the door ready to leave any second. Finishing the last part a little quicker than previously.

"...listen. You seem like a great guy," Shayne started and Damien sighed, hearing those words over and over again all throughout his life, "but I'm just not in the right headspace to date anybody right now, I just came off from a breakup and I don't know if I want to get back in the dating scene so soon. I hope you find someone who likes you, but I'm just not that person." Shayne would eventually regret those words for the next 3 years.

"I understand." Damien said not being phased, he left the apartment without another word and Shayne sighed.

The worst part of Shayne being so in love with Damien now is that he could've been so happy, he could've had everything if he had just said yes, but being a stupid head he decided to say no and miss out on being in love with someone who loves you back. He accidentally needs Damien and he doesn't know what to do. Damien and Shayne had become best friends anyway since they met. Olivia decided to set up Jackbox and play a classic, Quiplash. They had stayed in the same spots and Damien had rested his head on Shayne's shoulder. Olivia knew the entire situation and could see Shayne's face turn red every time he interacted with him, he had become smitten and it even started on Damien's first day here. Olivia looked at Shayne and thought they would be a really cute couple, but she just felt bad at how in love he had somehow gotten. She had never seen Shayne this far deep. She remembered their conversation about the hookup and how he thought he was nice he just didn't know if they would have any connection. Then Damien's first day happened.

Olivia entered the building with Starbucks coffee in hand, she had one for herself that she had been drinking on her way to work. Shayne ran up to her and was given a sea of thank you's as Shayne practically swallowed the coffee cup whole. Shayne sighed as he held the cup with both of his hands. It was a cold day in December, Christmas was coming up and that meant really busy days, as no one wanted to work on Christmas day, so they had to film enough videos to cover the entirety of the week leading up to and after Christmas. Shayne hugged the coffee cup to his chest and felt it warming him up as it was cold in the office. 

"Hey do you remember that hookup you had few months ago?" Olivia said, knowing it was his first day today, and knowing they would've eventually seen each other.

"Yeah...why?" 

"Oh no reason." Olivia said waiting it to be a surprise and also really wanting to see their interaction.

Olivia and Shayne started to walk together to both of their desks, Shayne taking occasional sips of their coffee as Shayne started to ramble on about something. Olivia saw Damien coming their way and wanted to play matchmaker, she slowly started moving Shayne to the right by walking at a slight angle, making Shayne eventually run into Damien, like a cliche in a movie. Shayne bumped into Damien making him drop his papers, and they both started to reach down and grab Damien's papers. Olivia stood back and thought about how that was way to easy to make happen, she started to watch their interaction.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there I'm a mess today." Shayne said grabbing some of the papers and looking up and is that....is that Damien? 

"Shayne?"

"Damien?"

"Oh my god good to see you! I actually work here now." Damien said grabbing Shayne and bringing him into a big bear hug. Shayne was a little shocked but he was shocked at how nervous he had just become, he felt some of his face go red. He felt Damien's loving embrace that he never really noticed before, how good of a hugger he was and how cute he looked today. Damien patted his back and Shayne couldn't help but think about him touching his skin, holding onto him throughout the night as they slept.

"Hey I gotta go film a games video but we should hang out together."

"y-yeah..you work in games?" Still a little flustered at his sudden feelings about Damien.

"Oh yeah, are you cold? Your nose looks like one of my cats. Boop." Damien said then he walked away. Shayne couldn't help but smile and blush, he was just so damn adorable. 

"So you're telling me there's no connection? You definitely have a crush on him." Olivia said watching the entire interaction.

"Shut up..he's just so adorable." Shayne said taking another sip of his coffee. 

"He is adorable. And you already turned him down."

"I..forgot that, shit."

"You should ask him on a date." Olivia responded.

"Ok I'll try, maybe he's still up for it."

Shayne found out later that day that Damien was in a relationship, he had started it pretty much right after they hooked up, and according to him they had been going strong. He didn't ask him out so there was no awkwardness between them, he found out when Olivia told him.

They had finished the game of Quiplash and Courtney, being chaotic, decided it would be fun if they all played spin the bottle. Shayne was a little too giddy at the idea and his enthusiasm for it, just hoping for the chance to kiss Damien, hoping some more of that cliche movie magic would work his way back into his life. Maybe this would be the kiss to spark some emotions for Damien, like in all of the cheesy romcoms he watched at sleepovers like this one before. Shayne remembered how Damien thought he was so in love, he thought he was in a rom com himself with his boyfriend. About 2 years after Damien started working at smosh, his boyfriend broke up with him. He came crying to Shayne's door at 11 pm as they had become best friends at that point.

Shayne walked up to open the door, he wondered who could be up this late at his door. Then he saw Damien there sobbing. Shayne sighed and looked at him with sympathy.

"Come in, tell me what happened." 

"H-he b-broke u-up w-with m-me." Damien said breath crying in between every word.

"I'm gonna make you some tea, I want you to try and calm down, take a few deep breaths." Shayne said in a calming voice as he went to the kitchen to make some tea.

He came back with two cups and gave it to Damien, he grabbed it with his shaky hands and took a sip. It did calm him down a bit, Damien laid down into Shayne's lap and Shayne started to comfort him, playing with his hair and wiping some tears off of his face. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Shayne asked

"I just wanna lay here and try and get some sleep." 

"That's fine, do you wanna sleep in my bed?" Shayne asked 

"..Sure." Damien 

They both stood up and Shayne lead him to the bedroom, just like before. Shayne and Damien both fell on to his bed, Damien snuggled into Shayne's chest, he got more calm by his breathing and hearing his heart beat, trying to match the rhythm to his own breaths. Shayne could feel a tornado in his stomach, a category 5 hurricane that was tearing up his heart (in a good way) and making him swoon. Shayne kept playing with his hair until he knew Damien was asleep, he kissed his forehead, moving the blue streak away and quickly pecking the top of his head. He thought about saying I love you but that would be too risky to say out loud, so he just kept it to himself, maybe getting his emotions out another day. He felt his eyes get heavy as he started to fall asleep, holding Damien tight and close to him, getting the most out of the moment.

"Alright it should be Courtney's turn I think." Noah said not really paying attention, only paying attention to the kisses. Courtney spun the bottle and it was too fast, moving out of orbit a little but not stopping the movement. It slowed down and kept slowing down more until it finally eventually came to a stopping point and landed on Kimmy.

Courtney flipped her hair towards Kimmy, while she looked over dramatically and bit her lip, putting her hair back behind her ear. 

"Why does this look like the start to a lesbian porn." Tommy said causing Damien to giggle, which Shayne blushed a little at. He's just so damn adorable. 

Courtney and Kimmy kissed which caused a few claps and WOOOOO's from some of the cast, and that was the end of their turn. Shayne had to kiss a few different people and every time he kissed someone that wasn't Damien, he could tell. It just felt like lips to him, another person behind them but no feeling to it. It felt like a motion and an action rather than a feeling. Something they were both enjoying? No. Something they were doing anyway? Yes.

Damien spun the bottle and it was slowing down, could this possibly be it, it's getting real close. Oh my god it's happening, wait why is it going over?

Oh

The bottle landed exactly between Shayne and Olivia, no slight turn to the left or right, just exactly between them two.

"Huh." Noah said looking at it, squinting his eyes to see if there really was a slight difference but there just was none. Olivia turned to Shayne and she could see the wanting in his eyes.

Please give this to me, I want him so bad..

"I think that's on Shayne." Olivia said nodding while also saying it.

"You think?" Ian said really trying to inspect it.

"Now that you mention it, it does look like it's on Shayne." Courtney said, finally realizing what's going on as she knew about his crush on Damien.

"Well Shayne what do you think?" Jackie said.

"Hmm, it actually does kinda look to my side now that you mention it." Shayne said hoping that would decide it.

"Well if you want it so bad...why don't you come over here baby boy?" Damien said coming out of nowhere, Tommy's mouth flew wide open with a matching "oooooh" watching the interaction. Shayne licked his lips and starts to make his way towards Damien.

Damien put his hands on either side of Shayne's face. Shayne looked in a daze looking into his eyes, his brown caramel eyes, his wide cartoonish smile, Shayne just looked into him with such wonder and amazement as Damien finally leaned in and kissed him. 

Shayne had finally felt what the other couldn't give him, he actually felt something amazing as he kissed him. He felt that same hurricane he felt but only 4 times as strong. This time Damien wasn't trying to make his mark, Shayne felt him slowly and softly kiss him back as they moved in a comfortable motion with each other. Damien's fingers in his hair and Shayne's fingers in Damien's, this kiss was a lot softer and more personal. Shayne loved the way it felt and loved it a lot more than the last kiss, it was much better then he expected. The last time he had kissed him was for lust and getting ready to go to his house and fuck, but this kiss felt like love. This kiss felt like home, Damien felt like home, and he wanted to kiss him over and over again.

Damien and Shayne let go, putting their foreheads together and looking down at each other's chest, Damien letting out a chuckle as they looked back into each other's eyes, Shayne's face looking like steam could come out of the side of his ears and Damien...surprisingly the same? Did Damien feel the same way? Shayne was cut out of his thoughts as he heard a camera click from his left.

"That's going on Instagram." Jackie said as she put her phone away. 

"OH MY GOD, I fucking hate you." Shayne said quickly crawling over to Jackie, trying to grab the phone as he felt Olivia and Kimmy grab his legs, stopping him and having him fall on the carpeted floor. Jackie stood up and quickly sent the photo and video she recorded.

"Too late, I already sent the photo and video the group chat."

"VIDEO?" Shayne yelled as he looked up.

"I got everything, including baby boy." Damien's face went beet red as Shayne sighed and let his face fall on the floor. Shayne ran a hand through his messy un-styled hair.

"Shaymien shippers are gonna die." Tommy said breaking the silence, "I mean I already died watching that."

"That also means Shartney is officially canceled." Courtney mouthed the word finally as Keith finished his statement.

"I think we all ship it now." Noah said while nodding and everyone else replies with a yeah and nodded their heads. 

"I don't even remember who's turn it is." Ian said.

"You literally never remember who's turn it is though." Olivia said responding quickly.

"Yeah but it fit more to say it right now Olivia, Ugh." Ian said dramatically.

They continued playing the game but the rest of the game was a blur to Shayne, he could only think about the kiss and Damien's face. Could he possibly like me back? I mean he did ask me out...but that was 3 years ago. I need to know, and I need to know tonight.

The night went on and eventually they all decided it was time to go to bed, but not for Shayne. 

Shayne finished brushing his teeth and exited the room, slightly skipping towards the couch until he saw Damien, he knew he needed to talk to him and was planning his speech to try and ask him out. He saw Damien in the kitchen getting a midnight snack and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"On what's up?" Damien asked putting down the bag of chips and putting his intent fully into whatever Shayne was about to say.

"Listen..this is kinda awkward realizing the situations have switched, but when we kissed..I felt something, and I think I've had a crush on you for a while now..I mean actually since I first met you at smosh, but anyway..could we maybe try a date?" Shayne said fidgeting his hands and looking down at his feet most of the time. He finally looked up at Damien in such an innocent look Damien couldn't help but find cute, he's just so damn adorable. 

"Well I'm gonna say what you didn't, yes." Damien said while cupping his hands on Shayne's face. He leaned in for a kiss that Shayne gladly accepted. Getting there was a long mess from both sides, but their messy ways found each other. Shayne melted into the kiss that he has wanted for 3 years, and he finally got it. He loved Damien and how soft he was being, he loved his fingers in his hair, he loved the slight stubble rubbing against his cheeks, he loved his soft pillowy lips, he loved him. They let go and looked into each other's eyes again, this time Shayne resting his head into Damien's neck and shoulder, Damien put his arms around his waist and swayed a bit. They see a sudden blinding light from the doorway of the kitchen, and all they hear is Jackie,

"Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops  
> Little Mix  
> This chapter was really fun to write


	6. If I Get My Way

By the way I just feel the need to say (this goes for ALL of my fics) Damien either has brown hair or black and blue streaked hair. Shayne has the same hair he had from 2015- early 2020. I'm sorry I just honestly hate the ponytail and...whatever Shayne has.

Shayne was walking around on set when he sees a new face, he had a lot of empty time before the table read so he was taking a walk to clear his mind.

"Hey I haven't seen you before." Shayne said stopping to talk to the new face. He was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, looking at his phone until he looked up. He stood up and put on a bright smile and shook Shayne's hand.

"Oh I'm new here, my names Damien. And yours is?" He said sitting back down, Shayne sitting down in the chair next to him.

"My names Shayne, hey do you maybe wanna get something to eat?" Shayne said wanting to get to know the stranger. Something about him in a white collar shirt, white jeans, and perfectly styled brown hair made Shayne want to get to know the stranger.

"Sure! Where do you wanna go?"

"I mean In and Out is close by, we could go there."

"Oh yeah! That's actually me and my girlfriends favorite place." Damien said enthusiastically, causing Shayne to die a little. He didn't know why, just the sentence and how he looked so in love made Shayne want to go home, curl up in his blankets, and cry for a little while.

"Aww that's nice. We can drive in my car." Shayne said putting on a fake smile. They walked out briskly and into Shayne's car, putting on some music.

***

"Hey you got something in the side of your mouth." Damien said referring to the extra piece of lettuce that fell hit off the burger and into the corner of Shayne's mouth. Shayne pointed to the wrong side accidentally and tried to wipe off nothing.

"No you're..just let me." Damien said pondering for a second before putting his hand underneath Shayne's face and wiping off the piece of lettuce. He then shook his hand to try and get the piece off and on to a napkin before returning to eating his own burger. Shayne blushed and felt his heart jump at the sudden touch and intimate move Damien just did. If he's that good of a friend, I wonder how he's as a boyfriend, wait what? I'm not gay... Shayne shook his head and continued to eat his burger as Damien recounted another story from high school, about how he had no planning skills and did an science project the way to school.

***

"Well it's official, we're screwed." Matthew said as they all hung around said, putting down his phone and his hands in his face.

"You don't mean-" Tiffany said getting cut off by Matthew,

"Yep, So Random is canceled." Matthew said responding

"Shit.." Shayne said, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands in his pockets. He had gotten so close with everyone here and he wasn't sure if he could see again, they would all have to get jobs and some people would continue acting, some people would just take regular day jobs. He wasn't sure what to do, and it seems like that everyone was thinking that as well.

"Hey does everyone want to go back to my place and get drunk as hell."

"If I could get drunk I would. 100%" Allisyn in her squeaky voice. 

"I'm in" Shayne said, wanting to throw everything away and just have fun for one last night.

The rest of the cast silently agreed and started to get up. Shayne walked next to Matthew on their way to their own cars.

"I can't believe it's really over." Shayne mumbled to himself, his shoes squeaked on the tile floor for some of the last times.

"I mean I could. I knew a spin-off of Sonny With a Chance couldn't last." Matthew said.

"Well I just didn't think of what this could mean for our futures. Right now, we have no future." Shayne said, all of hitting him at once.

"I don't know..all I know is I want to get home and get some shots." Matthew said before opening the front door of the studio, and walking a different way to his car. 

***

Shayne was hanging out at Matthew's house, drinking, having fun for once in a while. He was playing a giant game of scrabble where the pieces are chocolate with Matthew, Tiffany, and Damien.

"Fergalicious is not a word." Shayne said.

"Dude it's totally a word. You can't say it unless it's a word." Damien responded.

"That's not true and you know it, otherwise any letter combination could be a word."

"I think fergalicious is a word." Matthew said.

"That's just because you're gay." Tiffany interjected.

"True, but I also think it's a word." Matthew resting his fist on his chin.

A sudden vibration could be felt and heard through the table. Shayne looked over and saw Damien's phone light up as someone called him. The contact name said Sydney💕

Damien picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" He said with a smile on his face, which quickly dropped as you could hear her start to angrily go off on him. He stood up and exited the house to have a private phone call outside, Shayne looked around at the rest of the cast who were all a little stunned silent.

"Well whatever that is, I'm gonna put down cat."

"Great job Matthew." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's all I could come up with." Matthew said while chuckling.

Shayne, was trying to focus on the game, but he couldn't help be worried about Damien. He knows Damien isn't very confrontational and he does get hurt easily, and his girlfriend did sound angry. But he wants to have fun so he keeps focusing on the game, you can do this, just focus on the game.

Shayne doesn't focus on the game.

After about 15 minutes of playing without Damien, Allisyn stepping in some, he finally went to check on Damien. He opened the front door and found Damien sitting on one of the chairs outside of Matthews house, silent tears streaming down his face, the phone call had ended and he had just been sitting there, alone, crying.

"Damien what happened?" Shayne asked suddenly very worried for Damien. 

"S-she f-found out a-about t-the s-s-show.." Damien spit out hiccuping and breathing in between each breath.

"Oh my god did she break up with you?!" Shayne said, a little too eagerly. 

"N-no." Damien said, he couldn't and didn't really want to talk about what she had said but Shayne later found out in included some awful things that he Damien took to heart. Telling him he wasn't every going to make it, they canceled the show just because of him, he couldn't make it because of how fat he was, and repeatedly threatening to break up with him, (not ever going through with it though). Fuck that bitch. Shayne had never really been that fond of her, she always seemed condensing and a little ashamed she was dating a loser like him. Like she was out of his league. Sometimes Shayne thought about how he would be a much better partner than her, how he would care for Damien and take away all of his insecurities he thought. He would hold him when he felt sad, make him laugh when he needed one, show him all the love he needed. No, the loved he deserved. But Shayne was straight and wouldn't be his partner anyway, because he was straight. He was straight, definitely straight. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, he was just not that. 

You feel butterflies and hurricanes in your stomach whenever they get near you. You laugh at their random faces and find them funny even when they're not doing anything. You admire them and how cute and adorable they can be in everything they do. You feel a bit of jealousy towards his girlfriend who you know he could do much better than. All of these things were normal for a guy to feel for his best friend, they were just really close. Shayne was straight right?

"I h-have to s-see h-h-her." Damien's words escaped from his throat as he got up and headed towards his car.

"Damien I don't think you should. You're not in a good state to drive." Shayne said frantically as he was leaving, maybe for the last time. This couldn't be the last time he saw each other? No. No. No, this was not they way they would leave their relationship.

"I-I n-need to s-s-see h-her." He heard Damien say as he opened his car door and put the key in the ignition

"What about the cast?! She doesn't love you like we do! What about me?! She doesn't love you-" Damien's car door slammed shut as he started to reverse out of the parking spot.

"-like I do." Shayne finished quietly to himself. He fell back into the chair, not knowing Matthew was standing there listening to the conversation through the door.

"Like you do?!" Matthew said opening the door dramatically. Shayne turned back, startled and quickly grabbing on to the arms of the chair as he tensed up, then quickly released that tension seeing Matthew.

"Jesus, you scared me." Shayne said leaning back into his chair.

"Startled. I startled you..." Matthew said correcting him as he sat down on one of the chairs as well. About 15 seconds of silence before Matthew asked the sacred question.

"So do you have a crush on Damien?" He asked as Shayne slowly turned to him. Shayne was a bit shocked at the question because he was obviously straight. But something else inside of him told him yes, that makes sense for everything he had been feeling since the day he met him.

"..no.." Shayne managed to put out.

"Well it wasn't really much of a question." 

"Wha...what do you mean?" Shayne said very confused.

"Shayne it's obvious you do. If you haven't even noticed yet then this must be your first crush."

"..on a guy..." Shayne whispered to himself but Matthew heard anyway.

"So Damien was your awakening for your sexuality."

"I mean I guess, I don't know if I have a crush on him though."

"Shayne you blush like a little girl whenever he says something funny or even talks to you sincerely." Shayne blushed a little as he started playing with his watch, like a tool to fidget away from this conversation he would've never had with himself.

"Why do you think you haven't accepted this yet. You know it's ok to like guys right?" Matthew continued.

"I was never homophobic, I just thought it wasn't for me." Shayne started finally opening up, "I was supposed to find a nice girl someday, get married and have kids. That was always what my parents wanted and I thought I wanted. But then Damien came along and..I just stopped thinking about that. The only thing I want-" 

"Is him." Matthew said finishing what Shayne was going to say. Shayne nodded wiping a single tear from the corner of his eye. He had finally opened up what he had been thinking for the longest time. If he had his way Damien wouldn't be crying, he would still be here playing scrabble, stealing some chocolate, with his best friend and boyfriend. He should be here with him, not pleading to Sydney. He should be holding Shayne in his arms, not Sydney, only if Shayne had his way. Why couldn't Damien see it? He was probably straight anyway, somethings just can't go his way.

***

"Shayne are you sure you don't like Courtney?" Olivia asked. She stopped scrolling through her phone to look up at Shayne who was focused intently on a Rubix cube. 

"What? No. We're like brother and sister." Also cause we're both gay as hell. 

"Hmm...alright. You do seem to have sleepovers a lot."

"Yeah but there's really nothing going on there." She's also secretly dating Boze and gushes about her so much it makes me want to die. And I like dick. Shayne thought all of this as Olivia shrugged his shoulders and went back to scrolling through Twitter.

Shayne, after that night had looked up and researched all of the necessary things to have sex with a guy before he decided to look for a hookup. He tried it and..wow. It was the best sex he had ever had in his entire life. He tried going back with women and it just wasn't the same. He slowly started not finding any woman attractive, he would see Noah drool over a girl at a restaurant and Shayne would sit there unbothered. Shayne had eventually labeled himself as gay and hadn't come out to anyone yet except for Courtney.

Well he was out, but he didn't come out to her.

Courtney figured out her sexuality much faster and earlier than Shayne, had a really good and working "gaydar", and was very good at picking up signals and tiny details. It's all in the tiny details.

Courtney couldn't explain it but something about Shayne just seemed..off. Looks didn't really matter because he didn't "look" gay, in fact he looked the straightest out of all of them. Some alarm told her to look out and keep an eye on Shayne, pay attention to everything he does, so she did. No wonder the Internet thought she liked him, when really she was gayer than you could imagine. She stared at the way he held himself, his posture was always a little too perfect. The way he always somehow found to look like he was standing natural yet always sticking his ass out. The way he talked, not a gay voice, but the words he said and how he said them. Whenever he tugged on his pants or whenever he would wear shorts, he always seemed to do it in a gay way. He wouldn't find really any woman that attractive but would seem to stare a little too longingly at guys at the gym, get a little flustered whenever a cute boy would talk to him. But nothing would compare to whenever Damien would show up for an episode, Courtney's alarm bells rang like the wind whenever she would see the way Shayne would look at Damien. When they were playing spin the bottle and Shayne picked out a piece of paper for him and Damien and he jokingly said "get married." One of the biggest alarms, how he would always jokingly pretend he was gay. Pick the gay role in the scene, pretended he wanted to fuck a man in almost all of his jokes, and just be extra flamboyant for a laugh.

Shayne was driving towards his apartment for a sleepover. This was about 2017, a little after Damien joined smosh, when all of a sudden Courtney yelled out a question. It was after a few...questionable remarks to say the least.

"So how does it feel having your best friend join smosh?" Damien and Shayne has kept up even after So Random ended.

"Oh it's great having him there. It's like a light in my day having him there." Shayne said stopping at a red light. Courtney nodded her head and furrowed her brows at the remark. Light in my day? That sounds way to romantic to friendly..maybe I should ask him? No that's too forward. I mean that's how I asked boze. But boze was already out so that's different..I don't know anymore. Maybe I should make a remark about how Damien is cute?

"So Damien's pretty cute." Courtney said watching Shayne for a reaction.

"Oh yeah. He's.." Shayne took a big breath in a sighed with a large smile on his face, then he continued. "He's handsome." Shayne finished still with a toothy smile on his face, just only thinking about Damien. Dude he's totally in love with him. I can't take this anymore. I need to know, and I need to know now. 

"Shayne are you gay?" Shayne's smile dropped and a deep crimson red covered his face almost immediately.

"..And are you in love with Damien?" Courtney continued to ask, blurting it all out at once. Shayne's face turned from crimson, to blood red. Courtney didn't notice and was too focused on how she just asked two possibly very awkward questions if no. She put both of her hands through the front her hair pushing her beanie back, and started to ramble.

"Shayne I'm so sorry I just needed to know, I'm gay and I'm secretly dating Boze and I just noticed all of these things about you. I'm so sorry if I'm wrong but then Damien joined and you just said all of these nice things and the way you interacted with him was just too much for my gay brain to handle and I-" 

"STOP! YES I'M GAY!" Shayne yelled as Courtney finally stopped rambling, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that sentence. Courtney also felt major relief leaning back into the car seat.

"...yes I'm in love with him." He barely whispered

"YOU ARE?! OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" Courtney exclaimed very excited. 

When they got to the house Shayne had asked how she knew he was gay, she explained all of these things and Shayne felt like he was now awful at hiding things. 

"I mean I just notice things very easily, like everyone else who's straight thinks you like me."

"Ew." Shayne accidentally blurted out then covered his mouth at what he just said. Courtney gasped and pushed him playfully.

"You bitch! No but honestly same." Courtney responded.

"Wait does Boze know?" 

"Oh Boze actually started pointing out some of these things to me. She came to me after her first day and told me, 'Hey so since you're the other lesbian here, Shayne's gay right?' I WASN'T EVEN OUT TO HER YET! She has insanely good gaydar." 

"Holy shit. How does someone even do that."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you and Damien are gonna get together one day."

"Stop."

"You guys are gonna get marrrrieeeed."

"Courtney stop."

"Shayne and Damien sitting in a tree."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Courtney chanted 

"What the fuck Courtney? I've literally never heard that version." Shayne said through the chuckles.

***

Courtney was always the person Shayne could turn towards to whenever he had Damien or gay troubles, making them get very close and making the Internet ship them even more. Shayne would complain about Damien's girlfriend a lot to Courtney and tell her everything she's done. Courtney had also learned to hate her and saw it for herself at a Christmas party. But she also knew that some of that hatred also came from jealousy, jealous that he was with her and not Shayne.  
Damien would also lean on Shayne whenever he had girlfriend troubles, come over and just vent and let it all out.  
Damien on one especially bad night had to come over to Shayne's house.

Shayne walked over to the door and opened it to see Damien standing there, looking down with tears in his eyes.

"S-she l-left me." Shayne's smile dropped. He was happy at how she finally left but he couldn't be happy, seeing in Damien's face how his heart was breaking.

"Aw poor baby.." Shayne said to himself quietly. He then continued,

"Come sit down. We don't have to talk about it if you want, we can just watch Netflix."

"..O-ok." Damien said sniffling a little.

Damien sat down and Shayne decided he would put on a comedy special, John Mulaney's new in town. Damien was very sad but then he started to laugh and forget about his girlfriend finally breaking up with him. Why couldn't this be Shayne's everyday?

He was tired of this only lasting a few hours, then he goes back to her. He was tired of being the one Damien leaned on, he wanted to be the one he dreamed of. He was fed up with being the one Damien cried on, he wanted to be the one Damien laid on. Shayne will be fine eventually.

Shayne will be fine eventually.

Once Damien's his.

Damien was laying on Shayne's shoulder and Shayne looked down at him, he looked so peaceful. He looked so happy, he never looked this happy with Sydney, this was where he belonged. Damien sat up from laughing too hard, Shayne didn't laugh because had seen the special more than 10 times but Damien's laugh was enough to make him smile.  
Shayne was sitting close enough to Damien to kiss him right then and there, he couldn't wait any longer. He could finally have his shot and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Damien can I kiss you?" Shayne blurted out after longingly staring into Damien's eyes. His face went completely red at what he had just said and he wondered if he had just ruined it all. Damien turned to face him on the couch and surprisingly just responded with,

"Ok." He didn't seem to be weirded out at all which surprised Shayne. Shayne was finally going to get his chance after 7 years of longing and waiting. He was going to savor this kiss for the rest of his life.

Shayne leaned in with his eyes closed and met Damien's lips. He felt the softness of his hair, why was it so soft? He felt the bit of stubble on his face. He felt the dried tears on side of his cheek as he put his hand on the side of his face. He felt the motion of Damien's lips and his tongue in his mouth. He felt all of these things but it all felt like one thing, heaven.

Damien was always a little suspicious and always felt a little something towards Shayne, he just never acted on it because he thought he was in love with Sydney. Shayne was a much better kisser than Sydney and he definitely could get used to this. Maybe some of those feelings were stronger than he thought.

***

Damien had just said yes over dinner and now was officially Shayne's boyfriend. Shayne dropped him off at his house and started to drive back, not before calling Courtney very excitedly.

"HE'S FINALLY MINE!" Shayne shouted after Courtney said a polite hello.

"WAIT HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Courtney responded excitedly.

"YES! AND I'M NEVER LETTING HIM GO!" Shayne screamed back.

"Oh girl he's in for a while ride. You're going to smother him with your love."

"YES AND I DON'T CARE! HE'S FINALLY MINE!" Shayne excitedly went over the details of the date and how it happened, Courtney listening intently with Boze listening in the background, pretending to not be there.

Shayne was happy and he was definitely making sure Damien was too. I did say he would be fine eventually, now that he has got his way. Damien's finally his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I Get My Way  
> Little Mix  
> I just had fun with this chapter


	7. These Four Walls

Damien woke up this morning, feeling his dried tears on his face. Damien looked down hoping to see his face again, his warmth, but all he saw was an empty bed. An empty room. An empty soul.

Damien got out of their, or his bed, and went to take a shower. Damien normally took cold showers, but he was too tired and didn't feel like getting out of bed anyway. He never felt like getting out of bed anymore. Damien turned on the hot water and didn't start to wash his hair, grab some soap, even do anything. Damien just stared at the messy shower wall, cracks and lines among it, broken. Damien sat down and didn't even cry, he just sat there as the shower ran on his face. Damien knew he was going to be late, so to his regression, he started to wash his body and hair.

Damien got in his car, he fell back in his seat as he just sat there. He looked to his right as Shayne looked at him and with worry in Shayne's eyes. Shayne put his hand over Damien's as Shayne started to speak.

"Damien I'm worried about you. You've been a lot less productive in almost everything you do."

"What am I supposed to do, you were my light and soul. I can't live and I can't function. Please stay with me." Damien pleaded

"I can't do that, you need to learn to live by yourself. Promise you will eat today, or at least smile?"

"I'll try."

Shayne gave Damien one last smile before removing his hands. Damien looked down and to his right, Shayne was gone. Damien sighed and started his drive to work. 

Damien entered work and there was a somber undertone to everything, they filmed a lot of stuff but they could it just wasn't the same. They filmed an Eat it or Yeet it and there was a spot missing at the table. Damien was watching it film and seeing Shayne's spot.

Damien would cry thinking about how he wanted to say goodbye one last time. He was missing someone he would hold, he was missing the little things. Everytime Shayne stood up to go to the bathroom or to go get something, Damien would get a little kiss on the cheek, or have his hair played with. Damien would hear someone get up from their chair and hope that one last time it would Shayne, he hoped everytime but he knew it couldn't happen.

Everyone went home and Damien was still working, or as productive he could be. He ate as much as he could but food didn't taste like food, it tasted like nothing. Damien couldn't keep his promise about smiling, he wasn't genuinely happy the entire day, Damien either felt numb or cried. Damien went over to Shayne's desk, he looked at a picture of him and Shayne together. Damien was kissing Shayne's cheek as Shayne was taking the photo. Damien could feel his eyes well up as his face started to shake from the tears. Damien started to sob as he put his head down on Shayne's desk.

Damien laid in his bed, deciding to sleep on the right side, Shayne's side, for once. Damien grabbed Shayne's pillow and hugged it like he would Shayne. He missed Shayne's warmth, his breathing going in an out, his heartbeat. Damien couldn't get these things with a pillow but it was the closest he could.  
Damien didn't go to sleep that night, all he did was cry and hug Shayne's pillow tighter and tighter. All Damien wants is to disappear, he wants to hear Shayne's voice again, he wants to hold him, he wants to hear his laugh, he wants to say goodbye, one last time.

***

It's the day of the funeral, Damien was dreading this day since he found out Shayne had died. Damien had to film a scene for an every blank ever, he and the rest of the cast has had their comedy skills and writing skills go down dramatically since the accident. 

"You think that's hard, I can't even..I'm sorry can I...can I try that again?" Damien said, fumbling his line.

"You think that's hard, I can't even...I just need a minute." Damien said getting up and off the set, Damien ran to the bathroom as he started to cry. Damien sobbed into the sink. He heard someone open the door to one of the stalls, Damien didn't bother to look up until he could feel arms around his waist. Damien looked up to see Shayne testing his head on Damien's shoulder. 

Damien turned around to hug Shayne. He whispered in Shayne's ear

"What made you come back?" Damien asked as he lightly teared up

"I saw that you really needed me right now, other times you could deal with it on your own but at this point. You needed me." Shayne said 

Damien quietly said thank you as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Shayne's head. They slowly swayed for a while as Damien calmed. Shayne let go and told him he was ready, Damien wanted him to stay but he also knew he was ready to go back.

"Can I at least get a chance to say bye?" Damien said crying a little bit.

"You'll get your chance. But now you, must go back." Shayne said as Damien replied okay quietly.

Their hands slowly disconnected as Shayne left the bathroom. Damien wiped his tears and walked out of the bathroom as well. Damien came back while they were filming another scene.

"Oh Damien's back, okay so we will finish this scene before we start the next one."

Damien successfully finished the scene and got a few laughs from the rest of the crew. Damien still wanted Shayne but it was getting easier.

***

Damien was putting on his suit as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You look nice, really nice in fact." Shayne said smiling.

"Thanks, I put a lot of effort in it for you."

"You really did love me." Shayne said tightening Damien's tie.

"Of course I did, you were my everything, and I will continue to love you forever, until the day I die."

"Now you're gonna make me cry." Shayne said as smiling widely and wiping a tear corner of his eye.

"Oh trust me I'm gonna be crying, you don't even know." Damien said giving him a light smile.

They got in the car together and Shayne put his hand on Damien's arm, and said

"So you know this is the last time I can see you" Shayne said, hoping for a light reaction.

"I know, but I'm just gonna miss you so much, even with you not here you helped me so much. I just can't imagine you gone." Damien said tearing up a little.

"I won't be there, but you can get through this, you can get through anything. You will feel my spirit there with you." Shayne said as Damien could feel a single tear run down his cheek.

"I'll try, but without your voice helping and pushing me along, it's gonna be so hard." 

"Damien, I promise you you will wake up eventually without feeling sadness. You will feel happy."

"I really hope so, because I feel nothing..."

Damien arrived at the building where the service will be held and could see the sadness radiating off the building. He walked inside as he saw a crowd of people standing around looking at the tv, it was a montage of Shayne and his family and friends. Damien saw all of Shayne's family members there and they were all crying, some sobs, some light tears, but everyone was crying.

Damien met up with the smosh people as they were all sitting in one row, Shayne had the opportunity to have all of his coworkers become his best friends, so they all were sitting pretty far up in the front. Damien sat on the end of the row, next to Olivia. Olivia was tapping her eyes with a tissue every so often, not crying too much but definitely has been crying. 

Damien was empathetic, very in fact. When all of Shayne's family members stood up and gave their eulogies about Shayne, and Damien could see the sadness in their eyes, Damien was nearly bawling like a baby. He wasn't to the stage where you audibly wheeze, but he was getting there. 

Damien finally stood up to go give his eulogy, he hadn't really planned anything but he knew what he wanted to say.

"Shayne was my best friend since we met, almost immediately we connected just like that, and you don't get that too often. I had the biggest crush on Shayne since I met him and I was so happy when he said he felt the same, so happy in fact we wasted no time moving in together. Every day when I wake up, I'm going to be reminded of Shayne, I'm never going to stop loving him until the day I die. That night he died...he went out to get some groceries and I had set up the house while he was gone to look perfect so I could..propose, but he never came home. Shayne was a beautiful human being with a great soul, I just wish he was hears today so the world could see more of it." Damien finished and went to sit down

"That was beautiful." Olivia said as she shakily inhaled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I would've said yes. The ring doesn't look half bad either." Shayne said putting his hand on Damien's shoulder

Damien laughed as he could see the wedding ring on Shayne's hand.

***

The rest of the service finished up as Damien walked outside. Damien stood by his car as Shayne appeared next to him. Damien hugged Shayne and cried on his shoulder as Shayne rubbed his back, comforting him.

"I don't want you to go, please don't go." Damien said sobbing into Shayne's shoulder

"It will be alright, everything will be alright." Shayne repeated over and over into Damien's ear.

They looked at each other and shared one last kiss. Shayne let go and held Damien's hands, feeling the rings on each of their fingers.

"Here's your chance to say goodbye." Shayne said

Damien's lip quivered a bit as he cried even more

"I will love you for however long I live. You are my everything...Goodbye." Damien said crying uncontrollably

"I love you too. See you in the other side." Shayne said giving Damien one last smile, a quick kiss on the cheek. Then disappearing into nothing.

***

Damien went to bed that night, in his bed, he knew that Shayne wasn't there, but he could feel Shayne's warmth among him. He could still feel his love. The first night Damien didn't cry himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Four Walls  
> Little Mix
> 
> This chapter is sad..that’s all I have to say


	8. I Think About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think About You  
> Patti Labelle
> 
> This was actually the first chapter I ever wrote and I know it’s pretty bad so I’m sorry

Shayne, laying in his bed, couldn't stop thinking about his fellow classmate Damien. Damien has his girlfriend since December of last year, (currently May) they seemed pretty happy but Shayne was dying inside. Damien was the only thing he wanted. 

The next day

Shayne is sitting down in his history class, hearing his teacher go on and on but not really listening. In fact, Shayne couldn't tell you what event they were even talking about, he was just tapping his pencil at approx 250 beats per minute, just waiting for the class to end. 

Shayne did have something still lingering on his mind, Damien. Damien was one desk above and to the left of him. He didn't want to look at him because his heart would start to burn and give his face a pink complexion he didn't particularly like. But the desire in him was stronger that reasoning so naturally he looked at what he could. He could only see the back side of his profile but that was enough. Shayne can't stop thinking about him, when he lays at night. When he gets nervous and starts to sweat, he thinks about him giving him confidence and pushing him to go through in a presentation. The last one actually happened, during a history presentation on LGBT rights, as a way to come out to his fellow classmates, Shayne started to get nervous and shut down a little bit. Shayne saw that Damien was looking at him with his elbow on his desk and his fist holding his head up, Shayne blushes a little and Damien and gave him a little smile. Shayne then blushed a little more and continued to finish the rest of the presentation. (Luckily no one saw him blush because of the dark room for the presentation.)

Shayne's trance breaks as the bell rings and he exits class to go to lunch. Shayne was pretty much the opposite of an extrovert, yet he was only friends with them. Shayne's quietness and shyness was mostly erased when hanging out with his friends, they bring out the loud in him, making lunch one of Shayne's favorite things to go to.

Shayne's school allowed him to go to lunch pretty much everywhere on Friday's. So naturally every Friday all of his friends picked a spot to go to and this time they decided they would go cheap and get Tacos from Taco Bell. They went in there to order and everyone pretty much knew what they were going to order, except for James who literally never decides before the menu is in front of him.

Shayne sits down in a booth first as he gets his food first, he sits in the middle unknowing of what is about to happen. All of his friends pile up and now he is stuck in the middle of a round booth surrounded by 3 people on each side. Shayne looks up and sees Damien on the side of the wall dividing the restaurant into two parts where they could see each other, or even make eye contact. 

Shayne was planning on having a fun lunch but now Damien is the only thing he could think about. Shayne looks up to see Damien and unlucky (or lucky?) for him they make eye contact. Shayne immediately starts to eat the rest of his second taco as so many emotions and feelings come over him and his entire body. Shayne is now hoping it doesn't look like he was staring at Damien but he also loves to see Damien's brown eyes looking back at him. Shayne turns red as he tries to talk to the rest of the people in his group to distract him from Damien. It was unsuccessful.

Shayne, no matter how hard he tries, always has Damien lingering in the back of his mind. He never wants to reveal his feelings because he knows that this is love and he doesn't want to be heartbroken. Shayne longs every night to be cuddled and bury his head into Damien's chest or neck and feel him breathe in and out as Damien plays with his hair. He knows he can't and won't have that but his heart won't let go of Damien, no matter how much reasoning it takes. 

Shayne get's home and checks his Instagram, to his surprise he sees Damien has posted on his story that his girlfriend, Sophia, has broken up with him. Shayne feels for him but can't help to be ecstatic. 

Shayne's school has an annual trip to Disney Land, and since the tickets are so cheap (because a lot of people are going) his parents have allowed him to go.

Shayne was woken up by one his friends when they arrived to the hotel they were staying at. One of the people hosting the trip has said that they would be announcing the room list. 4 people to a room. They also said that some of the people didn't fill out a form on who they would've preferred for their room. Shayne didn't know about this and neither did his friends so they were a little disappointed. 

The leader had made all of the rooms and had a group of people who hadn't filled out all of the forms, his friends, some other people who Shayne wondered if they even went to the same school, and- ..... Daymien. Shayne was petrified and also ecstatic at the idea of sharing a room with Damien. Shayne has only told one other person about his crush (more really love) on Damien, Christian. 

The chaperones started putting people into rooms with only 3 people to fill up the rooms. They had 8 people left, Shayne, 3 of his friends, 3 random people, and Damien. The camp counselor then said 

"So we are splitting you into 2, the left half, and the right half."

Shayne realizes he was on the left half while the rest of his friends were on the right. Shayne has two people he'd never met before on his side and... Damien. He could feel his stomach drop and his face start to blush as he thought about sharing a room with Damien. Then the two randoms started to squeal at each other one of them said,

"I for sure thought I wouldn't be sharing a room with you because of the random thing. I mean you are like my best friend so I couldn't imagine us getting paired together."

Shayne then realized they would be sleeping with in the same bed, meaning Shayne would share a bed with... Damien.

Damien then walked up to Shayne and put his arm around his waist and said,

"Looks like we're sharing a bed together."

"Yeah..." Shayne trailed off getting lost in his smile and his brown eyes as he could feel his entire body start to tremble (only a little bit). Christian saw this and passed a very excited look to Shayne, he didn't notice because he was too embarrassed after staring so long into Damien's eyes.

Damien then rubbed Shayne's shoulder in a friendly guy kind-of-way then let go. Shayne practically turned into a tomato at that point. He had his hand on his shoulder where Damien had touched as he stood there flabbergasted at what had just happened. It wasn't much but he had actually touched his love Damien. 

***

They had put all of their stuff away and are ready for their first day at Disney Land, they were paired in chaperone groups between rooms so Shayne was going to be spending his entire time at Disney Land with Damien. 

Shayne gets close to Damien in these past few days, and every time they talk Shayne still gets a little nervous. Anytime Damien has to break off from the group to go to the bathroom Shayne doesn't want to see anybody but him, he's always thinking about him.

Shayne and Damien got on the Small World ride, Shayne was pretty tired after the long day and the Small World right was dark enough to have him start sleepy. Shayne didn't even realize what he was doing until he was already almost asleep. Shayne has laid his head on Daymien's shoulder and fell alseep almost immediately. Damien leaned his head on Shayne's in return. At the end of the ride, Damien woke up Shayne by playing with his hair.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we've only got a few more rides than it's back to the hotel."

"I guess I really was tired to sleep through that." Shayne said while lightly blushing.

"I need, no I order you to stay awake until this is over. Who am I gonna talk to other wise?"

"Alright sergeant Haas." Shayne said playfully doing a salute.

***

A few hours later they had reached the last thing they were doing before they return to the hotel, the firework show. Shayne for no particular reason, had a small fear of fireworks.

Damien and Shayne were walking along to the firework show when Damien noticed that Shayne was shivering a little. He could hear his teeth clatter un-ironically. Shayne didn't expect it to be so cold since it was May but here he was, 45-40 degree weather with a white t-shirt on and some jeans.

"Here, you need it more than I do." Damien says to Shayne while he puts his jacket on his shoulders. 

Shayne couldn't be happier in this moment, he put on Damien's jacket and could feel and smell him around him. He loved wearing it and smelling the collar or the inside of the jacket.

They had gotten to the firework show and Shayne, every time a firework was set off, jumped a little bit. He only jumped a little but it was enough for Damien to notice. 

"Shayne are you good?" Damien asked looking worried

"Yeah it's just I have a small fear of fireworks"

"Here, let me give you a hug."

Damien held out his arms and pulled Shayne into his embrace. Every time a firework set off Shayne jumped a little bit, but his jumps lessened each time because he was being held by Damien, until eventually he wasn't jumping at all. 

Shayne could feel those feelings again, his heart starting to burn, his face turning pink. But he didn't want to let go, until Damien let him out of his tight embrace. The fireworks concluded soon after. 

***

They got back to the hotel and the 2 random people immediately passed out onto their bed. Damien started to take his shirt and pants off as Shayne couldn't take his eyes off of him, those abs, that v-line...

"Oh, is it okay if I sleep in only underwear?"

"Uhh.... yeah, go right ahead." Shayne said still looking at his body.

Damien lays down and gets under the covers as Shayne takes off Damien's jacket he'd been wearing, he takes off his pants and only has his underwear and Shirt on. 

"Hey Shayne?"

"Yeah"

"It's been kinda hard since Sophia broke up with me, I need someone I can cuddle with."

Shayne's eyes go wide as he realizes what's about to happen, his butterflies go from his stomach to his entire body as he can feel his heart rate increase.

"Can I cuddle with you? Since you're gay."

"Sure" Shayne says as he turns around to face Damien. 

Damien leads Shayne straight to under his neck and Shayne buries his face into his chest and neck. The butterflies go away and he doesn't feel them anymore, he feels love being poured onto him from Damien, all of what has happened tonight couldn't be a coincidence. Shayne loved Damien and he's starting to think those feelings might be returned. 

Damien rubs Shayne's back, up and down as he lightly scratches Shayne's hair. Damien is giving all of his love in him to Shayne and he's not sure if this is feelings or a fallback from Sophia. All that Damien knows is he likes giving Shayne his love and Shayne night like it too.

Shayne is feeling all of the warmth that Damien is giving and he feels that it is time, Shayne moves up in the bed a bit to look Damien in the eye. Shayne gets lost into his brown coco eyes as Damien puts both of his hands on each side of Shayne's face, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Shayne didn't hold back, Shayne gave all of Damien's love and upped it by 20% as they passionately kissed. Shayne wouldn't let him go and kissed him for as long as he could.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Shayne said

"I know, I've seen the way you blush every time you look at me, like you're about to do right now."

Shayne of course blushed right then proving Damien's point, they both chuckle a little as they go back into their cuddle.

Damien knew that he had somehow fallen back in love almost immediately, with Shayne. The truth is, he's also thinks about Shayne a lot, near the end of his relationship he saw how Shayne stared at him and found it flattering. Damien then started to fall with Shayne, that's why he smiled at him during his presentation.

They cuddled together waiting for the next day to come. Forever thinking about each other, even through their sleep.


	9. Tell Me It’s Over

A quick warning before we start there is some smut in here. So when you see this, the smut is starting: •_•  
When you see this, the smut is over: %_%

Shayne laid on Damien's chest as Damien rubbed his shoulder. Shayne was checking Instagram as he liked a picture of a boy's arms and muscles. Shayne quickly realized what he did and scrolled past as fast as he could.

"Who's photo did you just like?" Damien asked looking down at Shayne

"Oh no one." Shayne said looking down, not looking Damien in the eye.

"It was Luke again, wasn't it." Damien said kind of sighing.

"Yes it was and I know you don't like me liking his pictures but-" Shayne was cut off.

"You know I've asked you not to like his pictures, you shouldn't even be following him. I don't like him and neither should you. Can you please do this for me, I've done so many nice things for you. Can you do this one thing?" 

Shayne felt like he needed to make him happy, so he obliged and unfollowed Luke. Damien said thank you as he kissed the top of Shayne's head. Shayne played it off in his head as something everyone has to do, plus Damien had done a lot of nice things for Shayne so he felt like he needed to.

Damien and Shayne woke up in the same bed and Shayne decided he would text his mom that he would go to school with Damien. Shayne was too tired and it was too late anyway to go back to his house. 

Damien got up and was left on his bed, leaving Shayne on his bed alone. 

"Come get up here next to me" waving for Shayne to get up

"Here, you should wear this one. So that way everyone will know that you are will always be mine." Damien said putting on a smile.

"What about that one? I really like that one." Shayne said pointing to a different pair of jeans and a shirt. Damien's smile immediately dropped as he forced Shayne to hold the shirt and pants he already picked out. Damien put on another smile as he said

"No, you're wearing this. The other outfit is ugly, you would look good in this." 

"Oh...okay" Shayne said trying to put on a smile for Damien

Damien kisses Shayne on the lips as Shayne started to blush. Shayne remembered why he loved him. 

***

Shayne was in class, playing with his too big long shirt that Damien gave him. He was playing with the sleeves that went further than his palm, when he felt his phone vibrate. The teacher was working with another table and Shayne was pretty good at hiding his phone while texting, so he checked. 

Damien💖

Hey I'm kinda horny..wanna meet in the bathroom in 5? ;)

Shayne looked down at his phone with confusion. He started to type back

Damien are you insane?! There's no way we wouldn't get caught. The answer is no!!

Shayne put his phone back in his pocket, and continued to take notes, when he felt another vibration.

Aww come on, it'll be quick. Maybe you can give me something I want? ;(

Shayne started to feel bad for him but he really didn't feel like it, and plus he needed to finish his school work, Damien had already gotten in the way of that before. 

I really need to finish this, we can't.

Shayne put his phone away one final time, or so he thought. Shayne felt another vibration.

What are you sucking another guy off? You've cheated on me before so I think you would have the decency to help me out. But I guess you don't love me, you probably never have.

Shayne looked at his phone and slammed his head on his desk. Shayne has never cheated on Damien before but he seems to be convinced he has, but Damien seems to be really hurting so maybe he should just help him out. Shayne knew he could get into serious trouble, but he needed to help Damien feel better.

...fine, let's meet in the handicap stall in the bathroom nearest the stairs. At 10:50. 

Shayne felt like he owed him to be happy, and that right now was sex

•_•

Shayne and Damien met in the bathroom as Damien said to Shayne with a smile

"Glad you came to your senses."

Damien started to kiss Shayne, not like he loved him, like he was trying to eat his face. Damien forced his tongue in Shayne's mouth as Shayne moaned a little. Shayne was falling in love with his aggression and loved the way Damien was treating him. Damien moved from Shayne's mouth down to his neck. Damien roughly kissed and sucked on his neck as Shayne moaned as Damien growled into his neck. 

Damien left dark hickeys on Shayne's neck as he moved back to his mouth. Damien forced his tongue back in and lightly bit Shayne's lip.

"Suck it, suck it Shayne."

Shayne didn't really want to but he wanted to keep him happy. Shayne slowly slid down the wall as Damien slowly put it in his mouth.

Damien fucked his face fast and for a long time as Shayne just sat there and took it. Damien eventually cummed in his mouth as Shayne started to freak out.   
Damien finished and then Shayne spit it out into the toilet. 

%_%

"What the fuck Damien?! You know I don't like that." Shayne said looking up at Damien.

"I know, and I promise I'll do better. Please forgive me." Damien pleaded as he pulled up his pants

Some part of Shayne knew that this was a lie. The part that knew it always screamed at Shayne when it was happening, then he felt like it was his fault, shame on him for believing every word out of his mouth. Shayne has had so many promises broken and faked to him that he doesn't believe him. But Shayne has been broken by Damien and starts to believe him, he can't help it, he knows Damien is lying but Shayne wants to see the good in him, Damien knows this too. 

Shayne gives Damien a hug and Damien squeezes him tight.

"Please don't let go. I need you to hold me. I need you to be with me, I wouldn't live without you, I wouldn't and I couldn't." Shayne starts to feel personally responsible for him, Shayne can't help but feel like if he leaves Damien, the blood will be on his hands. Shayne thinks people will blame him for Damien's suicide and he couldn't live with that, so for everyone's sake, Shayne needs to stay with Damien...forever.

Shayne looks Damien in the eye as Damien puts out fake tears, Shayne doesn't realize this and feels bad for Damien. He snuggles his head into Damien's neck and melts into his warmth. He finally realizes he needs to go back to class as he's been out in the bathroom for way too long.

"This is really nice but, I need to go back to class." Shayne said still in Damien's neck.

"Please can you hold on to me longer, I need you for a little while more."

Shayne sighed as he continued to hold onto Damien. Shayne started to think of ways on how he could get his backpack still in class without being asked too many questions. What was he gonna say? He would say he vomited a lot, but then they would ask to go to the nurse but the nurse would probably realize he was lying and wasn't sick, then again his school nurse sucks. Shayne also remembered he had dark hickeys on his neck, what was he gonna say about that? Maybe he should just go home, he didn't even know if he could finish the rest of the day after what had happened, Damien made him he feel dirty but that was his fault for agreeing. Shayne should've said no, yet agreed and gave in to Damien so this was his problem. Damien had made Shayne think these things after almost an entire year of manipulation and lying to Shayne.

The bell rang as Damien let go of Shayne, Damien wiped one a single tear from his face that he had cried on purpose, to manipulate him. Shayne let go of Damien as he walked out of the bathroom to go back to his class. As everyone was leaving and the students from the next period were joining in, he slipped in, grabbed his backpack, and left without the teacher even noticing he was there.

***

Shayne got home and his mom was watching tv.

"Why are you home so early?" His mom asked not looking away from the tv.

"They let us out early." Shayne said starting to walk up to his room.

"Then why do I keep getting calls saying you're not present for classes or you went to the bathroom and never came back?" Shayne's mom said finally pausing the tv. Shayne closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Shayne why don't you come sit next to me." She said while patting the seat next to her.

Shayne slowly went to the sofa and put his backpack on the ground, he sat down trying to hide in the sofa. Also trying to hide his head into his neck so she doesn't see the hickeys.

"Now tell me the real reason you left school." His mom asked, she looked at him with that mother smile but also told one of the biggest lies a parent can tell.

"You won't be in trouble if you just tell me the truth." 

The best excuse Shayne could come up with right now without telling the truth, was shrugging his shoulders and twiddling his thumbs.

"It was Damien wasn't it, you two spent the night together and something must've happened at school today. Don't pretend I don't notice those hickeys on your neck. I've been in abusive relationships before and I know the signs when I see them."

Shayne sat up and started to get flustered, he knew she was right but he didn't want to believe her.

"It's not Damien, he's not the problem." Shayne said while rubbing his neck to ease the hickeys.

"Oh please, I'm not that dumb. Let's see has he ever said he's going to do better then went back to his old ways almost immediately? Has he done that more than once?" She said while putting up one finger.

"...yeah but he does try." Shayne said quietly.

"Has he forced you to stop talking or interacting with someone before?" She said while putting up a second.

"He knows who's bad or not." Shayne said even more quietly.

"Has he said he couldn't live without you and threatened to harm himself if you left?" Putting up a third finger.

"He really does love me?" Shayne said even questioning his own statements.

"Has he ever pressured you into doing something you didn't want to? I don't even need an answer because I can see he has." Putting up a fourth.

Shayne rubbed his neck as he started to cry. Shayne started to sob as his mom held him over her shoulder. She pat his back as she said it's okay over and over.

"I don't know how to get rid of him, I've thought of it so many times but he brings me back every time. He won't leave me alone." Shayne said crying even more into his Mom's shoulder.

"You have to go no contact, don't talk to him, don't respond to any of his texts, don't give him any attention. He will hopefully eventually move on and find someone else."

Shayne silently said ok as the hugged for a little longer.

Shayne got many texts from Damien threatening to hurt him, threatening to hurt himself. Promising he'll do better, fuck you's, I love you's, everything he has ever said. But Shayne just fell asleep ignoring all of them.

***

Damien drove to school, smiling and singing happily all the way to school. He was about to get out of his car when he saw Shayne, he knew what he had to do, it was for Shayne's own good. Damien cried a little (even though he felt none of it, they were all fake) and got out of his car. 

Shayne saw him walking up to him and tried to walk faster and the other way, then Damien started sprinting towards Shayne. Shayne was too tired to outrun him so he just kept telling himself he's fake and you will not take him back no matter what.

"Shayne we really need to talk. Why have you been ignoring me, please listen-" Damien said turning Shayne around and getting cut off.

"No you listen to me for once. I am sick and tired of everything you put me through, and I'm done with. You will not get to me or talk to me ever agai-" Shayne said while also getting cut off by Damien's lips against his.

Then Shayne fell for him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell Me It’s Over  
> Avril Lavigne
> 
> This chapter is definitely not written well so I’m sorry but I tried something new.


	10. Bleeding Love

Shayne wondered into the studio, he sat down in the room where they do the table reads, because it had been open early. There was a schedule for a table read that day so he picked up his script. Shayne had never gotten over the new script feel and his name on that piece of paper, under the unchanged smosh font they hadn't updated in years. 

Shayne was reading his lines when he heard someone open the door to the table read. He luckily wasn't doing anything goofy, just mouthing his likes while repeatedly clicking his pen. Shayne looked to see a brunette man with brown colored eyes, he was in a fun printed button up shirt and some jeans. The man was about the same height/taller than Shayne. Shayne had seen many people look like this but something was different about him. Maybe the look of wonder he had in his eye as he entered the room that Shayne found so endearing and cute. Maybe because he looked like someone Shayne could count on when he needed him the most. Maybe the fact that he could look cute and you just wanna eat him up, and also look like a big strong handsome man that could hold you until you fall asleep. Shayne had all of this in the back of his head seeing him for the first time, but not present enough to fully realize any of it.

"What room is this?" He asked a little nervously, "I'm Damien by the way" he continued.

"I'm Shayne, this is where we do table reads. We're actually doing one today so if you look around at one you should find a script with your name on it." Shayne said hoping his script was next to him. Shayne looked to his right to see that it was and smiled a little before telling him.

"Oh actually you're sitting right next to me." Shayne said giving him a light smile while patting the seat next to him. Damien looked up at Shayne and went from wonder to a smile and quietly said thank you.

"We probably have a scene together then, they put people together who have a scene together.

"Well I'm excited to work with you." Damien said flashing Shayne a smile that made Shayne melt.

Shayne realized what was happening, he was falling for him, and he could tell he was gonna be falling hard. Shayne had only loved two people before, the first was in high school and it was his girlfriend Lee-Anne. Shayne had loved her since the first day he saw her, and they clicked almost immediately. Later Shayne had found out that Lee-Anne had been cheating on him the entire time, and she ended their one year relationship. That was the first time Shayne has felt heartbreak, other relationships have ended and he's felt sad, but he really loved her. Shayne was left feeling depressed and lonely for a while, Courtney helped him get out of that mess and the next.

The next time was in college, Shayne had fell in love with another freshman named RJ. Shayne truly loved him since they met, just like Lee Anne. (Shayne also found he was bisexual to RJ). Shayne and RJ were in a relationship up until senior year, Shayne wanted to get married to RJ, but unluckily for Shayne, he was getting cheated again. This time Shayne was left severely depressed and thought he was unlovable, he attempted suicide. Shayne made a promise to himself to never fall in love again, he knew it wasn't healthy but he couldn't go through that for a third time, he just couldn't feel like that again. 

And yet here he was, falling for Damien and he knew it too. Shayne started to freak as Damien turned to his script. Shayne got up from his chair and started to walk to the door. Damien furrowed his eyebrows as he started to ask Shayne,

"Where are you going?" 

"The bathroom." Shayne said thinking of a quick lie. 

"Oh okay." Damien said going back to his happy self, which made Shayne fall harder.

Shayne closed the door to the reading room and practically to Courtney's desk. Courtney was working on something when Shayne grabbed Courtney's wrist and practically dragged her out of her seat and to one of the extra storage closets they have. Courtney asking Shayne what is it the entire time.

"Shayne this better be good." Courtney said almost getting cut off

"I'm falling in love again, with Damien." Shayne said frantically.

"How he's been here for two seconds?" Courtney said raising her hands in a very confused manner.

"I don't know but that means I'm falling hard, like really hard. I can't do that again I've been cheated on twice and I'm going through that again. I can't I just can't." Shayne said getting more frantic 

"Shayne shut up and calm down. You don't have to go through that again and you shouldn't. But are you sure this isn't different. I did always suspect something with RJ and Lee-Anne, meeting Damien, he just seems like a big sweetheart." 

"I know he is but I can't do it again. I'm closed off, twice was enough." Shayne was determined to never find love again. He wanted to live the rest of his life alone.

"Ok I'm going to go back to my script. I don't really know what to do, I think you should give him a chance but if you are really set on this, then I guess try to avoid him." Courtney said slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay that's what I'll do. He seems like a sweet guy and it's going to be hard, but it's the best for the both of us." Shayne said looking down at his feet.

Courtney and Shayne left the closet as Shayne went back to the reading room. Shayne opened the door as Damien looked up at him, he flashed another one of his smiles that made Shayne melt more. 

"I just realized I gotta go work on a script that I've been writing." Shayne said grabbing his script from the table next to Damien.

"Oh cool, what is it about?" Damien questioned

"...I don't know yet. I just start writing, rather than having an idea." Shayne said trying to think of a lie. Damien furrowed his brows again and started to speak

"Okay..well it was nice meeting you." Damien said standing up and leaning in for a hug. Damien had always leaned in for hugs since he was a little boy, it just felt natural to him. Obviously some people don't but most people respond back with a hug.

Shayne felt Damien's arms wrap around him as he could feel his heartbeat. Shayne turned red as he started to return the hug. They hugged for about 2 seconds before they let go. Shayne left the room and Damien followed shortly after, going to his own desk.

***

Shayne survived the table read and Courtney could really see how in love he was, now that it was pointed out to him. Shayne and Damien had to film a scene where they got really close up to each other's faces. Shayne was good from far away but when they had to be up close, that's where Shayne has the problem. Damien was delivering his lines as Shayne couldn't stop admiring..him. Not anything in particular, Shayne just couldn't stop noticing all the little things that made him fall in love. 

Shayne kept his distance throughout the rest of the day, he tried his best to avoid. He would like to think Damien didn't notice, but he did and was confused, and a little hurt.

*** 

A week had passed and Damien got more confused and hurt as Shayne kept avoiding him. If they were all going to lunch and Damien decided to join, Shayne would find some sort of an excuse to bail. Even somehow faking an important phone call to get out.

Damien decided he was gonna corner Shayne and ask him what's up, and that's exactly what he did. Damien grabbed Shayne's hand in the same way they Shayne did to Courtney and dragged him to a set with a door that wasn't being used. 

"Damien what the fuck?" Shayne asked as Damien finally let of his hand.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Damien said looking very confused and hurt. Shayne felt very bad but he couldn't help it, he needed to fall out of love with him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just can't do it because.. I can't explain it, I really can't." Shayne said trying to leave the room. Damien grabbed his hand locked the door and pushed him up against the door, put his hands on either side of him and said

"Then try." Shayne blushed a little bit as he was at the mercy of Damien. Shayne started to tear up as he tried to explain himself.

"..the only two people I've ever loved cheated on me and I promised myself I would never fall in love again. It was like a vein that I tried to close and it had been closed forever. Then you come along and I fall in love again, you cut that vein open every time I'm near you. I can't go through any heartbreak again, I already tried to kill myself and I'm afraid that you will end it all." Shayne said. He unlocked the door and ran out of the room crying as Damien stood there shocked.

Shayne ran back to the main room and went to Courtney's desk. 

"Courtney I need you right now." Shayne said. She could see he really did need her, so she saved her script and followed him.

"Have you took your break yet?" Shayne asked going to his car

"No?" Courtney responded confused

"Good cause we're taking it right now." Shayne said going into the elevator.

They got into Shayne's car as he started driving to lunch. 

"He cornered me, and I told him I loved him. I didn't know what to say because I was so flustered, now he knows and he's probably never going to talk to me again." Shayne said staring out into the road.

"He's not never going to talk to you again. You can get over him and you will feel comfortable around each other. I promise everything will be fine. You will be okay" Shayne said comforting Shayne as he starts to cry a little more

They have lunch and talk about stuff and laugh a bit. Shayne almost completely forgot about Damien when he was with Courtney.

***

What was considered avoiding has been taken to a new level, this was flat out pretending each of them didn't exist. They would catch each other looking at one another, then look away quickly. Shayne was hoping it would go down but his love for Damien went up more. Shayne and Damien didn't interact with each other unless they had a scene together. 

Shayne was back in the reading room as he was two weeks ago. Shayne looked up from his script to see Damien there, opening the door and flashing him another smile. Shayne knew there was no way he could escape this without seeming like a complete and total dick so he just stayed in his seat.

"I know things have been pretty weird between us. But I just wanted to put everything at ease once and for all." Damien said, stood up, then continued,  
"Stand up." Using his hands to signal standing up.

Shayne sighed then stood up. Damien hugged him and pulled him into his embrace. Shayne didn't wrap his arms around Damien, rather having his arm on his shoulder as his face was buried into Damien's neck. 

"You are loved and are love-able. Everyone here loves you." Shayne looked up at him and Damien gave him a big smile, Shayne started to tear up a tiny bit as Damien squeezed him tighter. 

Damien slowly started to move Shayne so they could look into each other's eyes. Damien moves in for a kiss and Shayne tense up a bit, Shayne fully released into the kiss after a little bit. If Shayne was bleeding love he had practically died and bled out at this point, he had somehow fallen into something deeper than love. Damien let go of the kiss and looked into his eyes, and finished his sentence from earlier

"I love you." Damien said as Shayne got lost into his eyes. Shayne had turned pretty red as this point as he continued

"I love you too." Shayne said. They went back into another kiss. They held each other for a while as they got lost in each other's embrace. Shayne got snuggled up into his shoulder and neck as they fell in love. Shayne could tell this was different, Damien truly loved him back. Damien had taken all the love out of Shayne and he would never let it go.

While Shayne kept bleeding love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeding Love  
> Leona Lewis
> 
> This is a thing...all of the previous chapters were early writes so I’m sorry if they’re all bad


	11. Trampoline

Damien looks into the smoky sky, almost covering all of the stars as he hears light music in the background. It sounds very familiar but he can't place it. Damien falls from his no gravity zone back to the ground very fast, he thinks he's going to die but something tells him that something is down there to catch him. 

Damien falls onto a stretchy surface that bounces him back up very fast into the sky, the stretchy surface was surrounded by a forest of green trees. Damien caught a bit of orange before he was catapulted back into the sky. The sky gets smokier and more stars get covered as Damien starts to cough.

Damien falls back down again in a repeating pattern, more orange in the trees and more smoke in the sky everytime he falls onto the surface. Damien doesn't know what is happening but he knows danger is upon him. Damien falls down to the surface and doesn't fly back up, he looks around him and sees a man running towards him in distress. Damien tries to run towards him as he realizes he can't escape this surface, a trampoline he finally realizes. The man starts running towards him as Damien can hear his cries for help, he can see his tears streaming down his face. 

The man gets very close to the trampoline and almost grabs Damien's hand as Damien is shot back up into the sky. He shouts as he can hear the man scream in terror. Damien after a while of hearing the man's screams die out, falls back to the ground and sees there's...nothing. 

Damien falls into endless sky and stars as he can feel himself catching on fire. He falls into a planet as an asteroid.

Then he wakes up

Damien shoots up in his bed, he checks his phone to see 2:47 A.M. Damien sighs a sigh of relief as he falls back into his pillow. Damien falls back asleep, not wanting to get no sleep for his first day of work tomorrow. 

***

Damien is driving to work with his phone playing Spotify. It goes into the radio section that recommends what you would like. Damien starts to hear the first few notes of the music he heard in his dream last night. He immediately tries to check his phone to see what song it is.

"Fuck." He mutters to himself as his phone turns off from a dead battery as he tries to check. 

Damien gets to work and gets ready to be the center of attention. He gets introduced to the rest of the cast and gets shown his desk. He sees one of his coworkers that looks eerily familiar to the man in his dream, he tries to go talk to the man but he seems like he always has somewhere to be and someone to talk to.

He gives up and goes to sit at his desk, he starts to work on his first script as he hears the man at his start to whistle. It's the same notes that was being played in the background. A simple 3-2-1-2-3 swing rhythm that he was so enthralled by. 

He goes over to his desk and asks him what that song is.

"Hey, uhh Shayne is it? What's the song you're whistling?" Damien asks quite urgently

"Oh I don't know, I just heard it on the radio today and it caught my attention. Now it's stuck in my head"

"You didn't happen to catch the title by chance?!" 

"No, the radio station didn't say it's name, they just played stuff and moved on with it."

Damien sighed as he quietly said ok. He needed to know what that song was, no matter what.

***

Damien finds himself in a river, he's just floating down the river enjoying the view. He sees the golden green trees flowing with the wind as he feels the warmth of the water around him. Everything seems to be right.

He hears rustling around him in the trees as he looks over to his left. He sees that same man that he now recognizes as Shayne, in burnt clothes and dried shriveled up hair at the ends. He walks like he's been through something traumatic, Damien gets out of his river to go to him. 

Damien realizes he's made of ice as he goes to hug Shayne. Damien's coldness gets rid of Shayne's burns and turns his hair and clothes back to normal. Damien in response also turns his ice to normal skin. Damien cups his hands around Damien's face and rubs his thumbs in front of Shayne's ears. 

Damien can see the pain and in Shayne's eyes all disappear as they stare at each other. Damien leans in for a kiss, they kiss for a while. Damien lets go and looks into Shayne's eyes and sees no more pain, only purity, innocence, and love. Damien and Shayne embrace for a while as Damien can feel himself falling in love, Damien wants to see no pain in Shayne's eyes and only wants him to be happy. Damien wants to care for Shayne no matter what.

The music can be heard getting louder and louder as Damien takes one last look into Shayne's eyes.

Then he wakes up

This time Damien doesn't shoot up from his bed like last time, in fact he woke up only a few minutes before his alarm goes off. There was a major difference between yesterday and today, Damien goes to work and is noticed by everyone in the cast as being seen as bright and strangely a lot happier than yesterday.

Damien and Shayne play a board game and for a part they have to have a staring contest. They start staring and Damien takes this time to look into his eyes, to see if there's any pain. 

Damien frowned a little as he saw pain, behind the mask of a smile and a laughing mouth. Damien could see the pain, something hidden in the back of his mind. Shayne was hiding something, and it was killing him.

Damien won the staring contest and continued to try and joke and have fun for the rest of the video, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream last night and how he had to make Shayne happy. The dream had told him what he needed to do.

After the video had finished filming, Damien walked over to Shayne's desk and said,

"Hey Shayne, are you okay?" 

"Yeah? Why are you asking?" Shayne asked, Damien could tell he was lying.

"Ok well here's my number if you ever need someone to talk to." Damien said while writing his number on a piece of paper. 

***

Damien laying in his bed, almost about to fall asleep, hears his ringer go off. Damien grabs his phone and sees a text from Shayne. 

Hey can I come over? I actually need someone I can talk to.

Damien was quick to reply back with

Come right over.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Shayne came over. Damien was waiting on his couch as Shayne sat down. Damien started the conversation by looking into Shayne's eyes, Shayne looked away. Damien could tell he was uncomfortable with the eye contact.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Damien asked, starting the conversation

"Well, I... this is kinda hard to say but I'm pan."

Damien leaned in to the edge of his seat as Shayne continued.

"That was kinda hard to say to you who I've only known for two days, and I want to come out to these people I've known for two years at this point. Everyday I feel like I'm living a lie and I want to tell them but I'm so scared that won't accept me for me. Every single day it gets harder and harder to tell them so I put it off, I'll say I will tell them on this day, oh something important is happening that day so I will tell them on this day. Oh I just don't feel like it and the cycle just continues every day of this happening over and over again." Shayne rambles on as he gets more distressed talking about. 

Damien cups his face, just like he did in the dream, and tells Shayne

"Hey, look at me"

Shayne stops and looks Damien in the eye. Damien notices all the pain in his eyes start to leave in the form of tears, they stare into each other's eyes for a while and when Damien notices that most of the pain is out, he says

"You are going to come out to them when you are ready, I will help you." Damien said still looking into Shayne's eyes.

"I don't know if I can." Shayne said, biting his lip nervously.

"You can and will, I will help you. Promise me you will come out tomorrow?" Damien asked showing a light smile that made he knew would make Shayne melt.

"I will." 

Damien kisses Shayne's forehead lightly and pulled him into his embrace, he could feel Shayne tense up and then fully release into his embrace. Damien then softly whispered and asked Shayne

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" 

"Yes" Shayne whispered back

Damien and Shayne got in bed with each other, Shayne then asked Damien

"Damien?"

"Yeah?" Damien turned around to face Shayne.

"I kinda liked your embrace, can you hold me?" Shayne asked also turning around to face Damien.

Damien could see the hope and slight pain in his eyes and wanted to care for him. Damien just moved across the bed and held Shayne just like he did on the couch. Damien rubbed Shayne's back and played with his hair as they fell asleep.

Damien saw the same smoky sky in the first dream, he seemed to be reliving everything he had done before, which means he was dreading the ending. Damien feel back onto the trampoline and heard Shayne's voice screaming out. Damien was stuck again in his forcefield surrounding the trampoline. Shayne started running towards Damien in the same fashion, Damien started to punch the forcefield down and try to punch it open. Damien could hear Shayne screaming and begging him to let him in. Damien kicks it and it finally breaks. Shayne enters the trampoline and they fly into the sky together. 

Damien and Shayne look into each other's eyes as the sky clears and nothing is below them. They can feel each other's love going between them.

Then he wakes up

Damien wakes to the alarm and feels Shayne in his hold. Shayne's breathing is so peaceful and he looks deep in his sleep, but nonetheless they do have a job. Damien slowly starts to rub Shayne's head until he is awake. 

"Shayne, we have to go to work." Damien said softly

"But I wanna stay here with you." Shayne said looking up to Damien

"But we do have jobs, and we need money. And you are coming out today."

"Oh yeah...that's right." Shayne said as he stuck his face further into Damien's chest

***

Damien was sitting at his desk when he heard Ian say to everybody that Shayne wanted to make an announcement and everyone go to the meeting room in 5 minutes. Damien got up searching for Shayne to give him comfort. 

"Damien I don't know if I can do this, maybe we should do it tomorrow because today just seems-"

"Look at me, you are going to come out and everything will be okay." Damien said cupping Shayne's face again. Damien stared into Shayne's eyes and again gave him a smile. Shayne smiled back and quietly said thank you.

They all gathered in the meeting room as Shayne started.

"So this is something I've wanted to say to you all basically since we met, I've known that I was...pansexual since I was 13" Shayne started to cry as he said this, Damien looked at him and Shayne continued.

"I don't want this to change any of our relationships, I just love who I love." Shayne said as he finished talking, he grabbed his wrist as he looked down.

"Alright well thank you Shayne for telling us this. We highly appreciate it." 

Shayne said another quiet thank you as they left the meeting room, Shayne throughout the day was approached by many people and told by a lot of people that he was brave.

After work Shayne got into Damien's car and they laughed and joked all the way home. The music starts to play and Damien realizes what it is, the song title Trampoline. Damien realized that it all finally made sense, the song happened to him and he needed to help Shayne. Shayne and Damien got out of his car to let Shayne get into his car. Damien wrapped his hands around Shayne's face for one last time and said

"Shayne, I'm proud of you today." 

"Thank you." Shayne said while smiling.

Damien wrapped his hands around Shayne's face one last time, Damien saw no pain, but he did see want for one last thing, and Damien knew what it was. Damien leaned in and kissed Shayne on the lips. Shayne wrapped his hands around Damien's face as well as they shared a passionate kiss. Damien let go of their kiss and looked into Shayne's eyes, and he didn't see any pain. Damien only saw purity, innocence, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trampoline  
> SHAED
> 
> This chapter is probably my weirdest one along with Black Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lover  
> Little Mix  
> This chapter probably wasn’t very good :/  
> I tried my best


End file.
